Fall Right into my Heart
by Just a person51
Summary: When Lexa and Beca go to Barden University they are in for a treat. The two cousins will face some challenges but with the help of new friend will they overcome these challenges? Pitch Perfect Au, sort of. Pitch Perfect crossover. Clexa and Bechloe main pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm not sure how this story came about or how long I will make it. If you all enjoy my story, I will continue it. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lexa and Beca were more than cousins, they were best friends, sisters practically. They grew up together, did everything together. So when the time college came around of course they went to the same one.

Barden University, wasn't their first choice, but with Beca's father working there they were basically forced to go there. Neither Lexa or Beca really liked Beca's father after he divorced Beca's mother who was Lexa's dad's sister.

"Well look on the bright side, at least neither of us have his class." Lexa jokes as they grab their stuff from the back of a cab. She laughs to herself as Beca glares at the cab driver who touches her mixing stuff.

"Yeah but he is still here, which is too close to me." Beca counters as they encounter a very chirpy blonde who passes them a rape whistle. Lexa watches as Beca puts her whistle into her mouth and slides her own onto her backpack.

"Okay let's just go find our rooms. I still can't believe you and Anya decided to room together, leaving me to get a creepy roommate." Beca complains as the two make their way to Baker hall.

"Anya and I are playing soccer here together, it made sense to room together because we can wake each other up when we have early practices." Lexa says nudging Beca as they watch some guy spill all of his stuff. They both smirk and step around the guy continuing on their way.

"Yeah whatever. When my roommate turns out to be creepy, I'm coming to live with you two." Beca says as they reach Lexa's room.

"I'm fine with that and I'm sure Anya won't care either." Lexa says with a shrug as she pushes her door open.

"What won't I care about?" Anya greets the two with a smile. She was in the process of hanging up a Nike poster about soccer.

"If Beca comes and stays with us, if her roommate turns out to be a creep." Lexa explains throwing her bag down onto the other empty bed in the room.

"Yeah you can come stay with us if she is creepy but on the flip side, if she is hot we can come over whenever we want." Anya says with a smug look. Beca nods with a smirk.

"Yeah okay deal." She says moving to shake Anya's hand.

After helping Lexa and Anya unpack, Beca begs the two girls to come to her room with her. Anya passes saying she has to go see where all of her classes are going to be but Lexa decides to come with her. Beca is a couple doors down from Lexa, which they are both happy about. Once they push the door open, they spot an Asian woman sitting on her computer.

"Hello?" Beca tries which earns a glare from the girl before she goes back to her work. Lexa bites on her bottom lip to stop the laugher that was bubbling up inside. Beca nudges her and starts to unpack her thiings, only stopping when they hear a knock on the door.

"Campus police, hide your wine coolers." The man behind the door says, which earns a sigh from both Lexa and Beca who know exactly who it is.

"Dad what do you want?" Beca asks as the man pokes his head into the room seeing Beca and Lexa.

"Just came to say hi and see how you are settling in." Beca's dad, William says. Beca rolls her eyes while Lexa plops down onto her bed, giving William a bored look. Then all of a sudden, Beca's roommate announces that she is going to go to the activity fair. One glance between Beca and Lexa and they both know they are too.

The two of them rush out of the room, following Beca's roommate to the fair.

"Sweet so what are we going to look at?" Lexa asks as they glance around at all the tables. Only stopping when Beca spots a table for DJ's.

"Aww yeah Deaf Jews." A bigger blonde says coming up behind them. They both turn and look at her as she laughs before trying to talk to one of them. Lexa spots a table that Beca might be interested in and drags her over there.

"Hi any interest in joining our music group?" A very enthusiastic redhead asks them. Lexa glances over at Beca whose mouth is hanging open a little while staring at the redhead.

"What kind of music do you guys do anyways?" Lexa asks while nudging Beca out of her staring contest with the redhead.

"We sings sounds without any instruments, it's all from our mouths." The redhead says happily before smiling at her blonde haired friend. This seems to get Beca to wake up more.

"Yikes." She says watching as the blonde loses her fake smile and glares at her. Lexa nudges Beca as things start to go bad.

"Sorry I don't even sing." Beca lies before looking at Lexa.

"Yeah and I am actually playing soccer here so I won't have time." Lexa tells both the girls before adding on, "But what are your names?" She asks basically for Beca's benefit.

"Oh right! I'm Chloe and this is Aubury." The redhead says pointing to the grumpy blonde.

"Well nice meeting you and good luck with this." Beca says before dragging Lexa away, but not before Lexa hears the redhead say,

"The smaller one is kind of cute."

Which causes Lexa to smile happily, because Beca had a chance.

The two of them stay at the activity fair for a little longer, giving Beca a chance to sign up for an internship at some radio station. The two girls make their way back to Lexa's room where they are greeted by Anya and a couple other girls she doesn't know.

"Lexa, Beca you guys are back. I made some friends while you two were gone. This is Occtavia, she plays soccer with us," Anya says pointing to a girl with brown hair who smiles at Lexa and Beca, "and this is her roommate Raven." Anya says pointing to a girl who has a brace on her leg.

"Nice to meet you both." Lexa says while Beca nods at the two of them.

"Yeah nice to meet all of you guys. We are actually missing our third person, Clarke, but I am sure you guys will meet her at some point." Raven says giving Anya another smile. Lexa squints as she looks at how comfortable the two of them were around each other and smirks.

"Yeah you guys can actually meet her if you feel like going to a party tonight." Octavia says clapping her hand together excitedly while glancing between the three of us.

"I'm always up for a party how about you two?" Anya asks while using eyes that are practically begging Beca and Lexa to say yes.

"Alright Alright we will go." Lexa answers before Beca can knowing the girl would have said no. She glances over at Beca and sees the other girl glaring back at her.

"Sweet, we will come pick you guys up at seven." Raven says as she pulls Octavia to the door. The three other girls wave a goodbye before they leave.

"So Raven huh?" Lexa asks after the other two girls leave. Anya blushes softly and shakes her head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Where did you two go anyways?" Anya asks trying to change the subject, which causes Lexa to laugh.

"We went to the activity fair where Beca found herself a redheaded goddess." Lexa teases while Beca punches Lexa's arm.

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready for this party." Beca says grumpily while leaving the room. Lexa turns to Anya and shrugs while pulling out some clothes for the party.

* * *

Seven approaches fast, Raven and Octavia find themselves waiting on Lexa, Beca and Anya to open the door. Raven brushes down her shirt again, waiting it to look perfect.

"Stop, you look fine and I'm sure Anya will think you do too." Octavia says with a smirk.

Before Raven can reply Lexa opens the door and smiles.

"Hey the other two are almost ready." Lexa says smiling at the two girls before asking," I thought you had another friend."

Octavia nods, "She is meeting us at the party, sounded kind of excited to meet you actually." Octavia says with a smirk.

"Me?' Lexa asks pointing to herself a light blush rising to her cheeks, "Why me?" She asks glancing between the two friends who smirk at each other.

"Oh no reason." Raven says but knowing that Lexa was the exact type of girl Clarke was interested in.

Before anyone else can say anything Beca and Anya make their way to the door, ready to go. As the five of them walk together to the party they get to know one another better.

"So how did the three of you meet?" Raven asks while walking very close to Anya.

"Well Beca and I are cousins so we grew up together. Then Beca and I met Anya in kindergarten when I had to stop her from killing Beca for pouring glue in her hair." Lexa explains laughing while the others start laughing as well.

"How did you two meet?" Anya asks Raven as their hand brush together as they walk side by side.

"We actually met through Clarke. Clarke's mom is my doctor so that's how I met Clarke, then Clarke introduced me to Octavia and her older brother." Raven explains as they reach the party.

* * *

Music was loud all throughout the house as the five girls made their way into the house together.

"I am going to see if I can find Clarke." Octavia shouts out over the music. Beca decides to go get drinks while Anya and Raven start to dance together. Lexa is left alone. That is until a certain redhead spots her.

"Hey you are the girl from earlier, where I your friend?" Chloe asks Lexa while looking for Beca. Lexa smirks.

"I heard what you said earlier about her being cute." Lexa tells Chloe which causes the redhead to blush, "She is over getting drinks, if you want to go see her." Lexa adds pointing in the direction Beca went.

Lexa is left alone once again and starts moving around the house when she hears a girl telling a guy to leave her alone, so she does the only think she can think of.

"There you are babe." Lexa says while sliding her arm around the blonde's waist and squeezing it, to let her know she was here to help. She glances between the guy who was talking to her then back to the blonde who was looking up at her with blue eyes you could get lost in.

"Is there a problem here?" Lexa asks the guy in a tone that makes him take a step back.

"No Finn was just leaving." The blonde answers with a surprisingly husky voice that leaves Lexa's knees feeling weak.

"Yeah whatever, I don't want you anyways." Finn says leaving the two of them. Lexa watches the guy leave her arm still firmly wrapped around the blonde's waist like it belonged there.

"Thank you." The blonde says causing Lexa to finally look at her and let her go.

"No problem, wasn't about to let a beautiful girl like yourself get hit on by a sleaze ball like him." Lexa says getting a better look at the girl. The girl who was staring at her, with red tinted cheeks.

"I'm Lexa." Lexa says in a soft tone while moving closer to the girl so she could hear her. The girl's eyes get wider for a second before smiling and answering her back.

"Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2

I was actually surprised with the amount of people that like this story, so as promised I shall continue.

* * *

"As in Octavia's Clarke?" Lexa asks looking at Clarke's sky blue eyes while trying to talk over the sound of the loud music.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm Octavia's but yes I am that Clarke, because Clarke is such a common name." Clarke answers playfully as she glances past Lexa to see Octavia approaching the two.

"Clarke there you are! And look you already met Lexa, hot right?" Octavia says winking towards Clarke, not noticing the way Lexa's cheek turn a light red.

"Yeah she actually saved me from Finn." Clarke tells Octavia who immediately tenses up.

"He is here tonight?" Octavia asks as she starts to look around for Finn before Clarke pats her on the back softly.

"Lexa took care of him already." Clarke tells Octavia who relaxes and turns to look at Lexa.

"Thank you. I hate that guy, and I would have ended up getting kicked out of this party if I had seen him." Octavia says to Lexa, who just nods not one hundred percent sure about what is going on.

"Yeah no problem." Lexa says with a shrug, just before a very grumpy looking Beca comes over to stand by her.

"Dude let's just leave, this party sucks." Beca all but whines to her cousin.

"Oh Clarke this is my cousin Beca, Beca this is Octavia's friend Clarke." Lexa introduces them before she turns to see what happened to Beca.

"So did you see your girl tonight?" Lexa asks Beca as she wiggles her eyebrows. Beca pouts and crosses her arms, looking anything other than a badass at the moment.

"Yeah I did actually before she got ripped away by some guy. She is straight." Beca says throwing her arms into the air obviously upset.

"I thought that you weren't interested anyways." Lexa teases as she watches her cousin slump her shoulders before looking at her.

"Yeah I was lying. I don't even know why I'm interested, there is just something about her. Maybe it's her eyes, she has the bluest eyes ever and I feel like I'm drowning every time I look at them, you know?" Beca asks Lexa who glances over at Clarke before nodding.

"Yeah I know exactly what you are talking about." She says giving Clarke a small smile before turning back to look at Beca, missing the way Octavia pokes Clarke's bright red cheek.

"Well I'm going back to the dorm, if you want to come with." Beca says with a sad look on her face, making Lexa feel bad.

"Yeah let's go say bye to everyone." Lexa says as they turn back to Octavia and Clarke, quickly saying their goodbyes. After they locate everyone else, they go back to their rooms, blue eyes are the last both of them see before shutting their eyes.

* * *

The next morning Lexa is woken up by Beca pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" Lexa asks running her finger through her hair while looking at a very flustered looking Beca.

"Alright so I went to take a shower this morning, because that is what normal people do. I was humming Titanium because I was using it in a mix last night so it was stuck in my head. I didn't think anyone was in the shower so I figured I would just sing it out or whatever. Next thing I know is Chloe is standing in my shower stall claiming that, that song was her lady jam." Beca says cheeks red, while Lexa interrupts her.

"That's kind of kinky." Adding a wink, causing Beca's cheeks to get even redder.

"It gets worse. She forces me to sing with her and I don't know what happened but it was like one of my mixes, where you find two different songs that fit perfectly together. Her voice along with mine, is my new favorite sound I think." Beca says getting over the initial shock of everything.

"So maybe you should try out for that singing group, that makes music with their mouths. Oh I bet she can do some amazing things with that mouth." Lexa says with a smile as Beca glares at her.

"Don't even think about it! Now come get coffee with me, I heard there is this really good coffee place around the corner called The Ark." Beca says running her fingers through her still damp hair.

"Okay let me get dressed really quick." Lexa says closing the door behind Beca before going to grab clothes.

The two of them walk down the sidewalk discussing Beca's shower incident along with Lexa's upcoming soccer practices.

"I just think it would be a good thing for you to do, I mean you really do have an amazing voice Beca." Lexa says as she pulls the door open to the small coffee shop. All the breath leaves her lungs as she sees Clarke in a light blue shirt, leaning against the counter talking to a customer.

"God she looks better in the sunlight." Lexa breathe out while Beca snorts and nudges her into line.

"You might want to wipe the drool off your face before you order. What the heck is up with you? You never get like this with other girls, not even Costia." Beca says, mentally cursing herself as soon as that name leaves her mouth. She watches as Lexas body tenses up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Beca says patting her cousins back as they walk up to the register. Beca feel Lexa relax as Clarke gives her a big smile.

"Lexa." Clarke says and Lexa wants to hear her say her name for the rest of her life.

"Clarke." Lexa says with a small nod of the head and an even bigger smile

"Beca." Beca says playfully as she watches the two of them stare at each other a bit longer before clearing her throat.

"I didn't know you worked here." Lexa says while breaking eye contact to glance at the menu above Clarke's head.

"Well you don't really know me at all, so." Clarke says biting on her lower lip as she watches Lexa's ridiculously green eyes scan the board before landing on something.

"True. Except I feel like I do know you in a sense, maybe we knew each other in another life." Lexa says with a wink, to Clarke who shakes her head gently cheeks tinting red.

"Maybe we did." Clarke says gently back to Lexa

"Yeah but probably not." Beca says yet again messing with the moment between the two of them, smirking as she does.

Lexa and Beca both order and pay before they go find an empty table by the window.

"So Clarke huh?" Beca asks with a little laugh.

"Oh like you are one to talk, you had a naked redhead barge into your shower this morning." Lexa says

"Oh kinky." Clarke says with a laugh as she places both of their drinks in front of them.

"Yeah that's what I said." Lexa tells Clarke as they both start to laugh, while Beca buries her head into her arms.

"I hate you both." Beca grumbles as Lexa and Clarke make eye contact with each other again.

"They totally had a sexy shower singing duet too." Lexa teases as she watches sky blue eyes glance over at Beca before they settle back onto hers.

"That is actually kind of hot." Clarke says with a wink at Lexa before smiling and adding on, "but I better get back to work before I get fired, maybe we will see each other again?"

"Definitely." Lexa says with a smile tugging at her lips again. Clarke nods and walks away, Lexa's eye glued to her backside as she does.

"Perve." Beca says smugly as she looks at Lexa.

"I'm not the one singing naked shower songs with someone." Lexa counters as the two of them get up to leave.

"Whatever, if you could you would, with blondie over there." Beca says as something on Lexa's cup catches her attention.

"Damn that girl is sly." Beca says pointing at the number on Lexa's cup. Once Lexa sees it she grins even bigger.

"Fuck yes." Lexa says transferring the number into her phone so she doesn't lose it. She smiles as they walk back to the dorm.

"So are you going to try out for that singing group, what is it called?" Lexa asks while smirking over at Beca, knowing eventually she will cave for that redhead.

"The Bellas." Beca groans out as she takes a drink of her coffee.

"Well I think the redhead would be very happy to see you there, I would even go to support you." Lexa says giving Beca a real smile encouraging her to do it.

"Fine I'll try out, but only because I like music so much." Beca says causing Lexa to laugh and nod, knowing it had everything to do with Chloe.

* * *

Tryouts for the Bellas was surprisingly hard to find, for Lexa and Beca.

"Fuck they are already singing, and I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca says waving her arms around.

"Okay Beca relax, I don't think they will care what you sing." Lexa says both missing the call for anymore singers. They peek their head out from behind the stage immediately hearing Chloe.

"Wait there is one more."

Beca groans quietly before heading onto the stage and talking with Chloe. Lexa has to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing as Beca awkwardly dumps out the cup of pens onto the table, earning a weird look from the blonde. But then Beca starts to sing and Lexa notices how Chloe is so focused on Beca, looking like she could melt from Beca's voice alone.

"Wow." A guy besides Lexa says causing Lexa to jump. Lexa turns and glances at the guy noticing how he is looking at Beca.

"Don't even try, she is defiantly not going to be interested in you." Lexa warns the guy and he backs up holding his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay, I wasn't going to do anything anyways." The guy claims as he heads out of the stage. Lexa turns her attention back to Beca, who is looking at Chloe is giving her the biggest smile she has ever seen on someone. Lexa smiles before grabbing her phone out to send a text to Clarke.

 **Lexa to Clarke:**

 _Hey it's Lexa, that really attractive girl who saved you from that really creepy dude last night :)_

Lexa slide the phone back into her pocket feeling a bit nervous after sending that text. She shoves the feelings deep inside her as she watches Beca walk towards her.

"So you did really good and Chloe loves your voice, no big deal." Lexa says watching Beca's cheeks light up.

"Dude stop." Beca whines as the two make their way towards the door, only stopping when they hear the sound of a voice calling for Beca.

"Hey glad I caught you." Chloe says smiling at Beca before realizing Lexa was there as well.

"Oh hi! I didn't know you were here. Came to support Beca?" Chloe asks Lexa and Lexa smirks and nods.

"Well more like I had to drag her here to try out, she was really nervous about seeing you Red, especially after that little shower incident." Lexa says getting her revenge for earlier that day when Beca was messing with her and Clarke.

"Oh yeah, oh shower duet. That was hot." Chloe says winking at Beca whose face is redder then the girl in front of her hair.

"Yeah kind of kinky too, I'm mad I missed it." Lexa says to Chloe who just smiles and shrugs.

"Maybe you can catch the next one." Chloe says as if it's no big deal causing Lexa to start laughing.

"Beca you need to keep her around." Lexa says nudging Beca who groans and looks at the ground.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could get your number?" Chloe asks while poking Beca's red cheeks stepping closer to the girl and tilting her chin up, forcing Beca to look her in the eyes. Lexa watches the exchange smiling knowing Beca will do anything if those blue eyes were asking.

"Yeah sure." Beca says passing Chloe her phone, who smiles and takes it.

"I have a feeling we are going to be fast friends." Chloe says to Beca and Lexa laughs taking another moment to embarrass Beca.

"Well you saw her naked so…" Lexa says laughing harder as Beca pushes her.

"I'll wait outside for you Becs." Lexa says while pretending to wipe fake tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah whatever." Beca says before glancing back at Chloe who begins to talk to her more.

Once outside Lexa takes her phone out and sees a message from Clarke, butterflies start tumbling through her stomach again.

 **Clarke to Lexa:**

 _Hey Lexa, sorry for taking forever to reply. I'm really happy you saw my number otherwise that would have been awkward :)_

Lexa smiles at the text before she starts to type back

 **Lexa to Clarke:**

 _I would have asked for your number eventually_ :)

The two of them text back and forth until Beca comes out smiling.

"What took you so long? Were you making out?" Lexa asks knowing it will get a rise out of her cousin.

"No we were just talking." Beca says shrugging as she slides her hands into her pants pockets and starts walking back towards the dorm. Lexa follows catching up with her cousin.

"Yeah I don't believe you, you are smiling. You never smile." Lexa says teasingly earning a glare from Beca.

"I don't know she is just really bubbly I guess." Beca says smiling again as she thinks of the redhead. Lexa nudges her happy that her cousin is finally happy.

"Yeah she really is. I like her for you." Lexa tells Beca honestly because she really hasn't seen her cousin at as much ease as she is around Chloe.

"I like Clarke for you too." Beca says giving Lexa a small smile as they continue walking.

"We have got ourselves some fine women." Lexa announces to everyone within a five-meter radius earning a playful punch from Beca who takes off running after she does it. Lexa laughs before chasing after her.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Did you hate it? Did you love it? I will try to improve with each chapter so let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I am really loving all these reviews. You all make me feel so special :) Anyways onto the story!

* * *

"Stop grinning at your phone like that, it's creeping me out." Beca whines and throws a pillow at Lexa who dodges it before ticking her tongue out.

"Why is it creeping you out?" Lexa asks with a small smirk as she slides her phone back into her pocket.

"Why are you grinning like that? To me it looks like you are watching porn or something." Beca teases while smirking right back at Lexa.

"I wasn't watching porn you perve. I was just texting Clarke." Lexa says with a shrug before looking at the time. She stands up and stretches.

"I've gotta go to practice but we are still meeting after at The Ark, right?" Lexa asks while Beca unplugs her phone from her charger.

"Yeah if Aubrey doesn't keep us late again. I think she might be worse than you, Commander." Beca says nudging Lexa as they walk out of the room, seeing Anya approach them.

"Don't call me that." Lexa groans, glaring at Beca before looking at Anya who had a very uncharacteristic smile on her face.

"You ready to go?" Anya asks Lexa while Beca and Lexa exchange a look.

"Sure…" Lexa says a smirk growing on her face. She looks over at Beca and sees one too.

"Soooo how's Raven?" Beca asks her smirk turning into an innocent smile.

"Oh fuck off." Anya mutters shoving Beca playfully while trying not to laugh, "You are just jealous I'm making more progress than the both of you are." She adds on a smirk of her own now hanging off her lips.

"I would say Clarke and I are making some progress." Lexa says confidentially while crossing her arms.

"Being able to say, 'Hey how is your day?' without stuttering is not making any progress, Lex." Anya says laughing when she sees Lexa's face fall.

"And you when are you going to text that lovely redhead I've been hearing so much about?" Anya asks turning on a very flustered looking Beca.

"I mean I was going to but I figured I would see her later today anyways." Beca say with a shrug.

"She was upset the last time you saw her because you didn't text her, she isn't going to stick around forever Beca." Lexa adds on. Beca nods and sighs knowing that it was true, thinking back to the last time she saw the redhead.

* * *

 _Walking to her room late one night, Beca can't help but feel as if she is being watched. She shrugs it off and grabs out her keys to unlock her door. Before she can do anything else and bag is put over her head. She starts to freak a little bit before she hears the sweet laughter of Chloe._

" _Beca relax its Chloe." The redhead says while taking Beca's elbow and leading her somewhere._

" _What the fuck is this? Are you kidnapping me?" Beca asks trying not to let her emotions out as she talks to the redhead. She shivers slightly as Chloe squeezes her arm lightly._

" _No. Its initiation for the Bellas." Chloe says as she pulls Beca closer to her adding on, "I never got a text from you." Her voice breaking Beca's heart a little bit._

" _I'm ah sorry, Chlo." Beca says actually feeling bad about something instead of shrugging it off like she would every other person._

" _It's fine." Chloe says shortly before Beca's bag is pulled off her head. Beca runs a hand through her hair as she looks around the candle lit room._

" _We shall now begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before us." Aubrey says after announcing everyone._

" _Dude no." Beca says looking at the drink with disgust._

" _Don't worry its Boone's Farm." Chloe tells her quietly as she passes her the cup, their fingers brushing lightly. Beca smiles unsure at her before taking a sip and passing the cup along._

 _After they all make the ridiculous speech about being a Bella they all go out to the a-ca-initiation night party._

" _I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca groans to herself but looks at the redhead and knows exactly why she is here._

" _Just living the dream. I still can't believe they let y sexy fat ass in." Fat Amy says beside her. Beca smiles deciding that she liked Fat Amy's weird sense of humor._

 _After talking to the weird guy that she interns with Beca catches a glance at Chloe who was headed her way._

" _So was that why you didn't text me? You have a boyfriend." Chloe says looking at her with big blue watery eyes and Beca shakes her head._

" _That guy isn't my boyfriend, he just interns with me. I didn't text you because I don't know, you make me nervous I guess." Beca says watching as Chloe's face lights up and she smiles._

" _Well text me, silly, I do like you Beca." Chloe says pulling Beca closer to her until her blue eyes are all she can see._

" _Okay." Beca says not able to form any other words._

" _Alright. I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice. See you later." Chloe says throwing a wink at Beca before shaking her butt._

" _Make good choices." Beca calls out to her before she groans to herself again._

* * *

"Yeah you guys are right, I'll send her a text now." Beca says not wanting Chloe to have to wait forever for her. Lexa smiles proudly at her before pulling her backpack up onto her shoulders.

"Okay see you after practice Becs." Lexa says before waving goodbye along with Anya.

Practice seemed to take forever to get over for Lexa. She was excited for it to be over so she could go see Clarke. The sly smirk on Anya's face told her that she could tell.

"So you ready to go see your lady love?" Anya asks while smirking at Lexa who frowns after hearing the words lady love.

"Lady love? That's an odd choice of words but I am excited to go see her." Lexa says grinning as she slips her cleats off and puts regular shoes on. She gathers her bag and reaches up to tighten her ponytail.

"Let's go, Beca and her friend are waiting there." Lexa says as she sees the message from Beca.

The walk to the coffee shop was pretty uneventful. Lexa teases Anya about Raven and Anya teases Lexa about Clarke. When they finally get there they see Beca and the blonde from the activities fir with her.

"Fat Amy this is Lexa and Anya, Lexa and Anya this is Fat Amy." Beca says as they open the door to the coffee shop and step in.

"So you just let people call you Fat Amy?" Anya asks with some confusion on her face.

"Yeah basically." Fat Amy says with a shrug, Lexa laughs

"That pretty creative actually." Lexa says as they move up to the register where Clarke was at.

"Clarke." Lexa says not even trying to stop herself from grinning.

"Lexa." Clarke says looking up to meet those green eyes that haunt her dreams.

"Man you weren't kidding." Fat Amy mumbles loudly to Beca, who nods.

Lexa, Beca, and Anya order their drinks leaving only Fat Amy too. Once she does she gives Clarke her name.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Clarke asks biting on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy says crossing her arms.

"Well excuse me but I am anything but a twig. Do you see these curves?" Clarke counters while raising her eyebrow and teasingly showing her body off more, loving how Lexa's cheeks tinted a nice red color. Fat Amy laughs before looking Clarke over.

"Excuse me, my fellow blonde, my mistake. You, you can call me Amy." Fat Amy tells Clarke who smiles at her.

"Deal, I'm Clarke." Clarke says sticking out her hand and shaking Fat Amy's.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, I can already tell." Fat Amy tells her before looking back at the other three girls. "Lexa, you have a good girl here, jump on it." Fat Amy says making Lexa's jaw drop open. Clarke lets out a laugh as she hears Fat Amy.

She shrugs at Lexa and says, "You heard her." Then adds a wink in before taking the next customer's order in line.

"I think I just died a little inside." Lexa says as she sits beside Anya in a booth. She rubs her hand over her racing heart.

"That was great dude." Beca says giving Fat Amy a high five and laughing as she looks at her cousin. Before Beca can say anything smart someone drops themselves down into her lap.

"Beca, hey." Chloe says wrapping her arms around the back of Beca's neck and smiling.

"Was this the girl she had a sexy shower duet with?" Clarke asks appearing with their drinks. Lexa nods and smile while she passes a drink to Anya.

"Yeah that's hot." Clarke says looking between the two earning a wink from Chloe.

"Thanks, you can join Lexa when we have our next duet." Chloe says causing both of the cousin's faces to go bright red with embarrassment.

"Am I the only straight one at this table?" Fat Amy asks looking from person to person.

"Well technically I'm bi but yeah I think you are Amy." Clarke states looking at everyone.

"Yeah I'm bi too, but right now I think I might convert to full lesbian." Chloe says grinning at Beca whose cheeks get redder by the minute.

"Well les-be-honest, I know you girls probably want all this, but I don't swing that way." Fat Amy announces as she moves her hands down her body, before sending a wink to Clarke.

"I'll try to control myself." Clarke says laughing before scooting into the booth with Lexa and Anya, as she was on her break. Lexa smiling at Clarke being so close to her. As the group chats more of their friends start to show up. Raven pulls up a chair and winks at Anya before sipping on her smoothie. Octavia comes in with a guy named Lincoln smiling widely at him.

"Oh hey the whole gang is here." Octavia says before her eyes land on Fat Amy.

"O this is Fat Amy." Lexa says smiling as Clarke takes her drink and takes a sip of it.

"Nice name, I'm Octavia and this is my boyfriend Lincoln." Octavia says as Lincoln pulls a chair up beside Raven and sits before pulling Octavia down into his lap.

"So since everyone is here, I say that we should have a movie night." Clarke says looking around the group her eyes landing on Fat Amy. "You can invite some of your friends if you want, they are probably just as fun as you."

"Well I wouldn't say that. I am pretty funny." Fat Amy says before nudging Beca who still had Chloe sitting in her lap, "But Stacie is pretty fun, oh and Cynthia Rose. Lily creeps me out and Aubrey is well Aubrey."

"Oh is that the blonde we met at the activities fair?" Lexa asks Beca who nods, "Oh yeah no don't invite her." Lexa adds on getting a glare from Chloe that was anything but intimidating.

"Guys, Aubrey is my best friend." She pauses as she hears Beca make a sarcastic comment under her breath, earning a dirty look from Chloe before she continues, "give her a chance."

"Fine." Beca, Fat Amy and Lexa say together in a sigh.

* * *

The group starts to make the plans before some of them go off track and start talking about other things.

"I thought of a new name for this hairstyle. It's called the Orthodox Jew ponytail." Fat Amy tells Clarke who somehow ended up sitting next to her. Clarke watched with fascination.

"Yeah?" Clarke asks watching Fat Amy point to her hair.

"Cause it's very reserved at the front.." Fat Amy tells Clarke who nods

"I see that."

"But a party in the back." Fat Amy continues

"I see that happening here." Clarke says pointing to Fat Amy's hair.

While others start talking more about soccer.

"See Mount Weather's defenses are going to be low here, here and here." Lexa says drawing out a soccer field on a piece of paper looking at it intently. Anya nodding along with her, while Raven was rubbing her shoulders softly.

"Everyone the place is closing." A boy says laughing softly as he watches the group. "O that means you too."

"But Bell can you make me one more smoothie?" Octavia pleads with her older brother.

"That is Octavia's older brother Bellamy." Clarke explains as she looks at some of the confused faces around the table before locking eyes with Lexa and giving her a small smile.

"Beca would you walk me home?" Chloe asks flashing a smile that Beca couldn't say no too.

"Fine Red, but you owe me." Beca groans her legs asleep from Chloe sitting on them.

"Oh I can think of plenty of ways to repay you." Chloe says then winks as she moves to grab Beca's hand saying bye to the rest of the group.

"Well I'm leaving, I was supposed to meet up with one of my boyfriends, but oh well." Fat Amy says getting out of the booth after Clarke stands.

"Boyfriends, as in plural?" Lexa asks Fat Amy who nods

"They can't help themselves." Fat Amy says then winks at Clarke, "Bye everyone."

Lincoln and Octavia leave followed by Raven and Anya. Clarke looks at Lexa who smiles.

"I'll walk you home." Lexa says smiling as Clarke nods, before giving Bellamy a quick bye.

The walk home for Clarke and Lexa was filled with mosly a comfortable silence. Until Clarke shivers but is quickly covered up by Lexa's leather jacket. Without her jacket on, it gives Clarke an opportunity to look at the other girl's tattoo.

"This is really cool." Clarke says in a soft voice as she runs her pointer finger along the tattoo, causing Lexa to feel butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Thank you. I have another one down my spine. Let me tell you it hurt like crazy." Lexa tells Clarke who stops in front of a building.

"Well maybe I can see it one day." Clarke says turning to face Lexa, her blue eyes looking right into green ones.

"Yeah maybe you will." Lexa says getting lost in her eyes.

"This is me." Clarke says pointing at the building but not taking her eyes off of Lexa's.

"Well I had a great day with you, maybe we can do this again." Lexa says smiling at the blonde.

"Definitely." Clarke says stepping in and pressing a soft kiss to Lexa's cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." Lexa says slightly dazed by the soft kiss, but smiling still.

Lexa turns to go back to her room still smiling. Halfway there she realizes something.

"She stole my jacket."

* * *

This story is pretty fun to write actually and I'm hoping you will enjoy it as much as I do. So drop a review if you love it or even if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

So I had nothing better to do today so I figured I would write more of this story, so here you go. Not really sure when the next chapter will be up so it could be tomorrow or it could be a week from now, so be on the look out for that. Now onto the story...

* * *

One thing Lexa loved about playing soccer was the way the smell of the freshly cut grass smelled right before a game. Another thing she loved was the way everything was silent the moment before the game started. What Lexa was beginning to love the most, though, was how Clarke showed up at her game wearing her number. It sent chills down Lexa's spine knowing that the girl was here to support her, well her and her friends.

The game started as most do, for Lexa, she was in command of the field calling out plays to do and what defenses to run. The first half went by fast, Lexa's team up by a point. The team gathered back in the locker room, Anya ready for one of Lexa's famous speeches.

"Ladies we aren't doing too bad out there, but I know we can do better." Lexa started as she paced back and forth in front of the white board looking at the players in front of her.

"You are each way better than what you are playing out there. Yes, this team will be easy to beat, but we need to take this chance to become more united as a team to prepare for better teams, like Mount Weather. Don't slack off because we knew we would win this game going into the game, we should be up by at least two points not just one. This second half go out there and give it all you've got! Pretend that we are playing Mount Weather and go kick their asses." Lexa says to the girls, her eye black sliding down her cheeks from all of her sweat.

The team started to chant their school chant before running back onto the field more fired up then before. Lexa pats Anya on the back as they stay behind. Octavia stays behind too.

"That was a great speech, Commander." Octavia says smirking as she watches Lexa curse out Beca under her breath.

"I think that nickname is going to stick here too." Anya says patting Lexa on the back as the three of them jog out to the field.

The second half starts and the team is more energized than they were in the first half. Everything was clicking for the team, every pass was completed and every attempt to score was stopped by the defense. They ended up winning their game 5-0.

The team cheered and lifted Lexa up on their shoulders chanting. "Commander, commander, commander." Lexa's face red as she spots Beca laughing in the stands, Chloe standing beside her.

When they let Lexa down finally, Anya, Octavia and her, make their way over to their friends.

"Great game ladies." Raven says moving in pressing a kiss onto Anya's cheek. "Mmm salty." Raven says quietly to Anya whose face goes red.

"Thanks, that second half we were amazing." Octavia says wiping her forehead off with a towel before throwing it at Lincoln who laughs.

"Yeah that speech you gave really worked, Commander." Anya says teasingly before receiving a playful punch in the arm from Lexa.

"That reminds me." Lexa says turning and glaring at Beca who visibly shrinks.

"Lex, let's not do anything rash." Beca says in a shaky voice.

"You better run." Lexa says sounding anything but calm. Beca gets up and takes off running, Lexa immediately running after her.

"I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously." Beca says after a minute of running before getting tackled by Lexa.

"Lexa be careful, Beca is kind of small." Chloe says worry in her voice causing Lexa to laugh as she sees Beca's glare.

Lexa helps Beca up and Beca brushes herself off before going to stand by Chloe, with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"You know I thought it was kind of hot how you were in charge out there, Commander." Clarke practically purrs at Lexa whose face goes bright red in less than a second.

"Oh yeah?" Lexa stutters out watching as her friends all laugh around her.

"Definitely." Clarke says in a low husky voice that make every bone in Lexa's body feel like it's going to melt, while moving closer to Lexa.

"Jeez Clarke keep it in your pants." Raven teases as she watches the two of them. Just as Lexa is about to say something else she spots Fat Amy laying in the bleachers with her legs up in the air, with a running sort of motion. Beca catches her glance and waves her off.

"Fat Amy is 'horizontal running', she tried that at practice once and it didn't go over to well with Aubrey." Beca says causing Lexa to laugh.

"That's actually really smart. I hate doing anything active." Clarke says watching Fat Amy and smiling before adding on, "actually sometimes I put gym clothes on to watch tv, it makes me feel more active."

"Yeah I've seen her do that." Octavia says with Raven nodding behind her, causing Lexa to laugh.

"That's actually really funny." Lexa says as she smiles really big at Clarke who is blushing lightly from all the attention.

"Anyways change of plans tonight, we are having a party at my mom's place instead of a movie night. So invite more people." Clarke says switching the subject.

"Sounds like a plan." Lexa says wiping off her 'war paint' before smiling at Clarke and seeing the nods from the rest of the group. After that everyone separates after that and goes back to their dorms.

* * *

"Okay how do I look?" Lexa asks as she brushes down her gray shirt again turning to look at Anya. She does a turn before turning back towards the mirror, looking at her whole outfit nodding at herself. She was wearing a grey shirt along with darker colored jeans that were ripped in some spots and some black boots.

"For the millionth time you look fine, Clarke will think you look hot in just about anything. I don't understand why you haven't asked her out yet." Anya asks as she finishes braiding her hair.

"I just want to get to know her a little more before I ask, plus I'm a little nervous. I don't want things to end like they did with Costia, I don't want to rush things." Lexa says as she adds another random braid into her hair.

"First Costia was a bitch and I told you that from the beginning, but Clarke, I actually kind of like her. I think she is good for you." Anya says pulling her jacket on. Lexa sighs as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

"Whatever let's just go before we are late." Lexa says, not wanting to talk about the past relationship anymore. The two of them walk down the hall to Beca's room and grab her before walking out of the dorms.

"Chloe said she would pick us up." Beca tells the other two, while she straightens out her blue and white colored flannel before looking at Anya and Lexa smiling.

"Nice that way we don't have to pay for a cab. Your girl is really helpful, Beca." Lexa teases as they wait for Chloe.

"She not my girl, at least not yet. I don't actually know." Beca says biting on her bottom lip nervously, "I think she may have asked me out but I don't know if it's an actual date or just a friend thing." Beca says shifting from one foot to another. Lexa and Anya laugh softly patting her on the back.

"You should just ask her out or ask her where your relationship stands." Anya says as a car containing Chloe pulls up to the curb. Beca gives Anya a quick nod before hopping in the front seat. Lexa and Anya get in the back.

"Beca are you sure you are big enough to ride in the front seat?" Lexa asks Beca teasingly earning a glare from Beca.

"I don't know why we are even close." Beca groans turning herself forward.

"Because I'm your favorite cousin and you love me." Lexa says buckling herself in.

"You're my only cousin." Beca counters earning herself a flick to the ear before they hear Chloe laugh softly.

"You two fight like you are sisters." Chloe says glancing over at Beca quickly before focusing back on the road.

"I mean we basically are. Beca did live at my house for a while." Lexa says to Chloe earning a look from Beca, "But hey could you turn the music up?" Lexa adds on quickly to change the subject.

"Oh sure." Chloe says happily as she turns the music up smiling as she looks over at Beca at a red light. "Sing with me?" She asks in a sweet voice making Beca nod before she even knows what she has agreed too.

Lexa glances over at Anya who pulls out her phone to record the two of them, both slightly surprised by how well their voices melded together. By the time the two of them were done, they had reached Clarke's mom's house.

"Dude you and Chloe sound crazy good together." Lexa tells Beca in a low voice so only she could hear.

"I know right." Beca says with a dreamily look in her eyes. Lexa laughs as she pulls Beca forward. The four of them wait on the front steps before Clarke opens the door, wearing Lexa's leather jacket.

"Oh god." Lexa says softly earning a look from Anya who notices the jacket as well. Lexa watches as Clarke greets everyone, before her blue eyes meet Lexa's green ones, Clarke's smile growing wider for Lexa.

"Lexa." Clarke greets Lexa stepping right in front of her.

"Clarke." Lexa says her fingers grabbing the end of her leather jacket that Clarke was wearing. "I don't think this jacket has ever looked so good." Lexa says softly, earning a blush from Clarke who pulls her inside.

* * *

More and more people started to show up until the house was pretty packed. Loud music was being played throughout the house.

"Okay this is Jasper and Monty, they are making some drinks." Clarke says to Lexa who she was leading around introducing her to all of her friends.

"Hey I'm Lexa." Lexa says with a small wave and a smirk. Jasper stares with an open mouth at her.

"Jasper don't even think about it." Clarke warns very serious all of a sudden before she grabs Lexa's arm leading her away from the two.

"You already met Bellamy, but I'm not sure this is." Clarke says pointing at the blonde who was having a conversation with Bellamy and laughing.

"That's Aubrey." Lexa says smiling at the two, a little surprised that Aubrey looked relaxed, but then again it could be the alcohol.

"Hmm she doesn't look like a bitch." Clarke says watching the way the two of them interact with each other.

"Yeah well she is, but maybe the alcohol made her relax a bit." Lexa says shrugging before seeing a very curvy brunette walk up to them both.

"Hey I'm Stacie." Stacie says with a slightly seductive voice. "Would either of you like to meet Hunter?" Stacie asks pointing towards her hunter.

"You call it by a dude's name?" Lexa asks feeling slightly off balance from this lady.

"You must be related to Beca, she asked me basically the same question." Stacie says now turning her full attention on Lexa.

"Yeah she is my cousin and I guess great minds think alike." Lexa says shrugging while she feels Clarke's hand wrap around her arm more firmly. Lexa glances over at Clarke who is basically glaring at the girl.

"I think we will both have to pass on your offer, but it was nice meeting you." Clarke says next to Lexa who just nods along with her.

"Well your loss." Stacie says shrugging as she walks away.

"Come on I'll keep showing you around." Clarke says while not letting the protective grip on Lexa's arm go.

"Okay." Lexa says grinning from ear to ear as she lets Clarke pull her around the party.

* * *

"How is your throat feeling?" Beca asks Chloe while rubbing it softly with her fingers.

"Beca it's fine, stop worrying so much. I am living with nodes. But I am a survivor. I just can't sing as much, because I am limited. Because I have node." Chloe says but leans into the feeling of Beca's fingers on her throat.

"Yeah you shouldn't have been singing in the car." Beca says sighing as she takes her fingers off of Chloe and looks around the party.

"Is that Aubrey?" Beca asks pointing to the blonde who was grinding up against Bellamy. Chloe laughs, slightly shaking Beca as she does.

"Yeah she either really likes that guy or has had too much alcohol." Chloe says before, pulling Beca in closer to her and smiling softly.

"So earlier when you asked me to go have dinner with you tomorrow, were you asking as a date or just a friendly dinner?" Beca asks looking into Chloe's big blue eyes.

"A date silly. I told you I liked you Becs." Chloe says sliding her finger under Beca's chin and gliding her face closer to her own.

"Be-caw! Be-caw!" Beca and Chloe hear making them jump, the moment ruined.

"God I hate this guy." Beca groans as Jesse comes up smiling.

"You ladies ready for the riff-off?" Jesse asks shooting Beca a goofy smile

"What the hell is a riff-off?" Beca asks with a tone sounding pissed but also slightly confused.

* * *

"So you are a double major in Biology and Art?" Lexa asks as her and Clarke sit under the stars both sipping on their drinks.

"I know they are practically opposites but I love Art and my mom really wanted me to major in Biology so I can later go onto med school, so I'm doing both." Clarke says glancing up at the stars as she leans back against the house.

"Just seems like it would be a lot of work." Lexa says watching as Clarke's blonde hair falls down her side

"Says the girl who wants to become a Lawyer." Clarke says laughing softly before looking over at Lexa who is smiling back at her.

"I guess you are right." Lexa says looking into Clarke's sky blue eyes, loving how they made her forget about anything else in the world. Before either one of them could say anything else, Beca comes bursting outside looking at them.

"Hey what are you two doing tomorrow night?" Beca asks looking a little flustered from running.

"Not sure why?" Lexa asks looking from Clarke to Beca.

"Have either of you heard of a riff-off?" Beca asks

* * *

"Hit it! Welcome to thee riff-off! Who's ready to get vocal? The winners get the greatest prize of all, the microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Center. Let's see out first category." The bigger man says who was hosting the riff-off in an empty pool. "Ladies of the 80's."

Lexa and Clarke sit on the edge of the pool watching as each group jumps into sing. Beside them are Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy.

"This is surprisingly cool." Lexa says watching in fascination as one of the groups gets 'cut off'.

"Yeah and look Bell even showed up to support Aubrey, how cute." Clarke coos as they glance down at Bellamy before looking back into the pool quickly as they hear Beca start to rap "No Diggity." Lexa starts laughing as she remembers listening to that song on repeat with Beca to see who could rap it first.

"Keep going Beca." Lexa shouts down to Beca getting a smirk from Beca who starts to sing the chorus, Fat Amy and the rest of the girls joining in finally.

"I mean you're welcome." Beca says at the end of the song while crossing her arms looking at the guy's team.

"It's a tough blow ladies. The word you needed to match was 'it'. And you sand 'it's'. You are…cut off!" The host says causing Lexa to throw her arms up in protest.

"That's some shit! Beca killed that song." Lexa says as she watches the boys get the awarded the microphone.

"Lexa it's fine, it was just a fun thing to do." Clarke says biting back laughter as she watches Lexa.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted them to win." Lexa says with her cheeks lightly tinted while standing and helping Clarke up.

"Well I think Beca will be fine." Clarke says pointing down into the pool to see Chloe kissing Beca.

"Damn way to go Beca." Lexa says laughing.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

"I don't even care that we lost, did you see how hot Beca looked while she was rapping?" Chloe asks Fat Amy as they walk over into the Bellas huddle, still watching Beca's every move.

"Damn Chloe you look like you are about to jump her." Fat Amy says watching the redhead, who was watching Beca talk to Jesse.

"I might." Chloe says glancing at Fat Amy before walking over to Beca who had just said bye to Jesse.

"Hey Chlo what's- "Beca gets cut off by Chloe lips. A startled Beca forgets to kiss Chloe back until Chloe almost pulls away. Beca slips her hand behind Chloe neck drawing her back in until they hear Lexa.

"Yeah get it Beca!" Lexa shouts out to them from on top of the pool. Beca pulls away from Chloe, her eyes immediately drawn into those blue eyes that were a bit dilated.

"So that happened…." Beca says not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, I couldn't control myself anymore especially after that rap. " Chloe says with a wink before dragging Beca into the Bellas huddle.

* * *

Walking back to the dorm Lexa teases a very happy Beca.

"So was I right, was she good with her tongue?" Lexa asks getting a punch from Beca who blushes.

"Not going to lie, she was pretty good." Beca says still blushing. As they push the door open to Lexa's room they find Anya and Raven in a very compromising position. Lexa closes the door quickly.

"Mind if I hang in your room?" Lexa asks Beca who laughs and nods. They shuffle a couple doors down and push Beca's door open.

"The white girl is back." Kimmy Jin says, while all of her friends pack up their things and leave. Lexa turns to Beca with a questioning look on her face, 'white girl?' she mouths and Beca only shrugs.

The rest of the night the two cousins look over Beca's mixes before passing out beside each other.

* * *

So I really like writing Lexa and Beca moments. I feel like they would definitely tease each other like this. I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story so much, it makes me want to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I am really loving this continued support for this story, so have another chapter.

* * *

The feel of her sneakers hitting the pavement, while music pulsed into her brain through her ears, was the perfect way for Lexa to try and calm herself down. Lexa knew she should be relaxing on one of her days off but she found herself on a run before going to a gym she found nearby. Everything in her body felt off all of a sudden and she had no idea why.

…Actually she knew exactly why, Lexa was just in too much denial to admit it.

* * *

 _It was a normal day. Classes went by easily and Lexa had gone to practice, excited to see Clarke after. It had become a sort of scheduled thing for her to stop at The Ark after her soccer practice. It was close to her dorm and she got the pleasure of seeing her favorite blonde._

 _Pushing open the door she immediately spotted Beca, wearing the pair of headphones she got her for Christmas the past year._

" _Hey Lex, Clarke already started making your drink after she saw me." Beca told Lexa after she sat down across from her. "Oh and there is a new girl working with her, she seems very friendly with Clarke." Beca warns knowing that Lexa might freak out when she saw how this girl was with Clarke._

 _Lexa takes a chance and glances at the girl standing in front of the register, chatting happily with Clarke. Everything was fine until the girl puts her hand on Clarke's arm while laughing at something the blonde girl said. Lexa tenses up her thoughts immediately flashing back to her finding Costia leaning in kissing another girl while the two of them dated. Lexa's heart ached._

" _I've got to go." Lexa says standing up very suddenly, earning a look from Clarke who notices her. Clarke smile widens as her blue eye search Lexa's face, it falling as Lexa quickly exits the shop. Not stopping when she hears Clarke's sweet voice calling after her._

* * *

Lexa finally stops running finding herself in front of the gym, called Grounders. She pushes her way in and looks around before she hears her name.

"Lexa. Hey what are you doing here?" Lincoln asks walking over to her wearing a shirt with the Grounder's logo on it.

"I was planning on working out, actually." Lexa says smiling at him with a weak smile.

"Well I can show you around." Lincoln says offering a small smile as well before leading her.

"So are you okay?" Lincoln asks glancing over at Lexa who tenses slightly before looking over at him.

"I'm fine," She lies easily before asking, "Why?"

"Octavia was just worried about Clarke because Clarke is worried about you. She said Clarke keeps calling you and she thinks you are avoiding her." Lincoln says his eyebrow raising as he sees Lexa almost curl into herself.

"Um well the gym is nice but I think I should go actually." Lexa says giving Lincoln a small wave before taking off. She needed to get out before he keeps asking her questions about Clarke.

Once outside she pulls out her phone sighing as she sees missed calls from Clarke again. Her heart aching again. Ignoring them she clicks on Beca's name.

"Hey are you busy?" Lexa asks knowing even if Beca was she would drop it to talk with her.

"No what's up?" Beca asks a little worried about Lexa, she has been off ever since the day at the coffee shop. Beca gets off her bed with the redhead and starts to pace.

"I need to talk with you, can you meet me at the park?" Lexa asks her voice growing smaller as she continues to talk.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Beca says before hanging up. Beca looks over at Chloe who was biting her lip while looking at her with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Sorry Chloe, Lexa kind of needs me right now." Beca says to the redhead who was currently sitting on her bed.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Chloe says pressing a kiss onto Beca's lips before leaving. Beca watches the girl leave before getting ready. The park Lexa was referring to was one, the two of them found one day while exploring the town, they both fell in love with it and often made trips there.

* * *

Lexa made it to the park first, Beca coming a minute later.

"Hey what's going on with you?" Beca asks as her and Lexa sit on a park bench.

"Clarke is what's going on with me." Lexa says running her fingers through her hair feeling frustrated about the whole situation.

"I thought you liked Clarke?" Beca asks slightly confused looking over at Lexa

"I do. But I just don't know what to do. I don't want to get hurt like before but I know Clarke won't wait for me forever. She just deserves better than me. I'm a mess." Lexa says groaning and covering her face with one hand

"Maybe you should tell Clarke what's going on. I would bet that she would understand and wait for you to be ready. She likes you Lexa." Beca tells Lexa knowing how much her last relationship screwed her up.

"I'll think about it." Lexa say looking up at the clear blue skies that reminded her of the blonde that had her head a mess. She sighs once more before looking over at Beca who was watching her with a worried face.

"I just can't get hurt again, I don't think I will survive." Lexa says quietly leaning against her cousin who has always been her rock.

"Clarke isn't Costia. Give her a chance." Beca tries earning a groan from Lexa

"Love is weakness." Lexa mumbles before getting nudged by Beca.

"Lexa, you and I both know you don't believe that. I mean I know we don't say it often but we love each other and need that love to hold us together. Love is anything but weakness." Beca tells her gently smiling when she hears Lexa sigh.

"Fine I'll try and talk with her."

* * *

"Could you guys be a little more helpful?" Beca asks through a whine as she throws one of her shirts at Anya and Raven, while Lexa sat in the corner staring at her phone with a thoughtful look on her face, deciding whether or not to send the text.

Lexa decides against it before tuning back into the conversation.

"Beca you have tried on like ten outfits that looked good. I've never seen you this worried about your clothes." Anya says as she massages Raven's legs that rested on her lap.

"I just want to look good." Beca says turning away pretending to look through clothes but really hiding a blush from her friends.

"She's already seen you naked, Becs. I don't think she will care what you are wearing." Lexa speaks up teasing her cousin slightly before standing and sliding her phone back into her pocket. She grabs out some clothes and passes them to Beca.

"There were them, you will look great and have a great first date with Chloe, who already adores you so much." Lexa says patting Beca's shoulder while smiling.

* * *

Beca met up with Chloe at a cozy looking restaurant.

"Hey you look great." Chloe says immediately attaching herself to Beca's arm.

"You look beautiful." Beca says with a soft blush on her cheeks looking at Chloe in her light blue dress before opening the door for Chloe.

The two found themselves sitting in table in a pretty secluded area.

"So how do you like the place?" Chloe asks looking at Beca through hopeful eyes but also looking slightly nervous, something Beca had never really seen before.

"Yeah it's great, Chlo." Beca says reaching across the table grabbing onto Chloe's hand and giving it a slight squeeze before the waiter comes to take their order.

Throughout the dinner the two of them become even more comfortable with each other, smiling, laughing and having a great time together. After the dinner Chloe convinces Beca to get her some ice cream then the two of them take a walk.

"I would love to do this again." Chloe says cuddling up to Beca's arm and smiling as the other girl steps closer to her.

"Me too." Beca says to Chloe smiling at her before stopping.

"Beca what- "Chloe asks but is cut off with Beca pushing her lips onto Chloe's. Chloe kisses her back without any hesitation, sliding her arms around the shorter girl's neck, pulling her even closer to her.

Beca's hands find a resting place on Chloe's hips as they continue kissing each other, Beca opening her mouth up once Chloe licks her bottom lip. Her mouth is suddenly filled with the taste of Chloe.

She loves every minute of it.

* * *

Lexa paced back and forth in front of Clarke's door nervously before she finally knocked. Her mind racing as the door opens revealing Clarke in a small white towel, her hair damp.

"Lexa?" Clarke asks blushing softly as she looks at the other girl, "Are you okay?" Clarke asks as she watches Lexa closely.

Lexa clears her throat and nods, "Clarke I- "Lexa starts but is cut off by a girl asking.

"Clarke is someone here?" Lexa's body freezes as she sees the girl that works with Clarke open the door wider popping her head out. Lexa looks between the two of them piecing everything together.

"I should go." Lexa says shoving her hands into her pockets and turning not waiting for Clarke to answer, water blinding her slightly.

"Lexa wait!" she hears before she takes off running, not looking back.

Lexa stumbles outside, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she tries to get herself as far away from that building as possible. Tears run freely down Lexa's cheeks as she finally breaks down, sitting in the grass, not entirely sure where she was at.

Her watery eyes look up at the dark sky that was full of bright stars, wondering why she kept letting people break her heart. Clarke, even though they weren't dating had a tight grip on Lexa's heart and tonight she squeezed a little too hard.

* * *

Okay don't kill me! I know this chapter is a bit one the short end and I know that it ended in a pretty bad situation but that is how I planned it. Tell me what you thought of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter that will hopefully answer some questions that anyone had, i hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"So what time does the flight leave?" Lexa asks as she watches Beca smooth down her outfit in her mirror.

"Fuck off." Beca growls as she glances at Lexa, who looks like she has been crying for the past day, before looking back at herself in her Bellas uniform.

"I'm sorry but those outfits are terrible." Lexa says with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"The whole Bellas experience is terrible. Honestly wait until you hear the song we sing tonight." Beca says with a groan

"Oh I can't wait." Lexa says leaning back in her bed while glancing back at her phone seeing a ton of texts from Clarke, Lexa groan softly before once again ignoring them.

"Those from Clarke again?" Beca asks while fixing her hair and looking at Lexa. Lexa nods as she puts her phone away.

"Maybe you should hear her out, like maybe she didn't actually sleep with the girl." Beca says getting a look from Lexa.

"She was in nothing but a towel Beca! And had company over." Lexa says throwing her arms up before sighing. "I don't know why I am making a big deal out of this, it's not like we were even together." Lexa adds on sounding defeated

"Because you two definitely had something going on, even if you were too afraid to admit it." Beca says before grabbing her scarf. "Come on let's go I don't want to be late, Aubrey and Chloe would kill me." Beca says pulling Lexa up.

* * *

Lexa finds herself sitting in a semi-comfortable chair watching some people sing with sock puppets on stage.

"Jeez, I thought my life was bad." Lexa says to herself while watching them and laughing slightly to herself.

"Is this seat taken?" A sweet voice asks causing Lexa to look up quickly knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Yes it is." Lexa says narrowing her eyes slightly at Costia who looks taken back.

"Come on Lexa, let me sit down." Costia pleads

"Whatever just don't talk to me, because I really don't care what you are going to say." Lexa says before turning back towards the stage as the Bellas are called up.

Lexa cringes as the girls start to sing, "The Sign" along with "Eternal Flame", laughing slightly when Fat Amy starts to sing and rip off her clothes.

"How have thing been?" Costia asks moving her hand to rest on top of Lexa's. Lexa grabs her hand back quickly.

"Don't. You don't get to touch me, especially after what you did to me." Lexa warns as she moves her body over to the other side of the seat.

"Lexa that was like a year ago, forgive and forget." Costia says looking at her.

"What are you even doing here?" Lexa asks as everyone starts to clap for the Treblemakers who were going up to perform.

"My boyfriend is up there." Costia says with a shrug like she could care less.

"Oh and does he know that you are a cheating pig?" Lexa asks before getting up and pushing past her. Costia grabs onto her wrist but she rips it away before making her way back to stand by Beca.

"Dude what's up with you?" Beca asks in a low voice.

"Costia is here." Lexa says with a defeated voice as she runs her fingers through her hair, "Her boyfriend is on the guy's team I guess."

"I could kill that bitch where is she?" Beca asks louder getting attention from Chloe and Fat Amy

"Whoa calm down Beca. What's up?" Chloe asks looking between the two.

"Lexa's cheating ex is here." Beca says gritting her teeth together, hating the girl for hurting her cousin so much.

"You have a cheating ex?" Fat Amy asks Lexa who only shrugs.

"I would rather not talk about it actually." Lexa says as she has Chloe and Fat Amy looking at her for answers.

"Ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for." The announcer says making all the girls be quiet and look at the stage where the man continues. "The results of tonight's regional competition. In third place, the Sockappellas." The announcer says getting a small laugh from Lexa.

"In second place and advancing to this years' semifinals, the Barden Bellas." The girls around Lexa cheer as they hear they have advanced, Lexa nudges Beca who only smile at her before Beca receives a kiss from Chloe.

* * *

Exiting the place, they find a group of old men performing. Lexa laughs as she nudges Beca and points at the guys.

"Hey is that going to be you in a couple of years?" Lexa asks Beca who shoots her a really unimpressed look.

"Fuck off." Beca growls at her before they see some of the people fighting, one of them being Fat Amy.

"Come on." Beca says leading Lexa over to Fat Amy to try to get her to stop fighting, but then the trophy goes through the window.

"Vertical running! I'm vertical running." Fat Amy says before taking off leaving Beca and Lexa to get caught.

"Just like old times huh?" Lexa asks with a laugh as they are being handcuffed.

"Just like old times." Beca says as they are both pushed into the back of the cop car.

"Your dad is going to be pissed." Beca says as they are in the back of the car.

"Yeah but at least my dad isn't here, like yours." Lexa says laughing at Beca.

"God fuck me." Beca groans as she realizes that.

"Gross we are related plus that's Chloe's job." Lexa says getting Beca's face to get redder then she has seen it.

"Shut up. We haven't even done anything like that, yet." Beca says getting a smile from Lexa.

"I'm just messing with you, you and Chloe are great together." Lexa says smiling at her cousin.

When they finally leave the Police Station they see Anya leaning against the wall.

"You bailed us out?" Lexa asks looking at Anya.

"Fuck no, I'm in college I don't have that kind of money. I had to get ahold of Beca's dad." Anya says getting a groan from Beca who sees the man walking up to them both.

"I'm really disappointed in the both of you." William says too them both.

"Oh no, how will I live knowing you are disappointed in me." Lexa says really sarcastically towards William.

"I don't really need to hear that tone from you. I just bailed you out." William says to Lexa who shrugs.

"Well I really don't need you lecturing us about how disappointed you are for staying and sticking up for our friends. I know you probably don't understand why we would stick around, but knowing how you ran out on Beca I don't expect you too." Lexa says crossing her arm, letting most of her anger out on William.

"Trust us we would have rather stayed in jail, then be bailed out by you." Beca adds on before pushing past him towards Anya's car, the other two following them.

"Damn that was pretty hardcore, Commander." Anya says as they get into the car.

"Yeah well Costia was there tonight so I kind of just took my anger out on him." Lexa says shrugging, Beca reaches to the back seat to pound knuckles with Lexa.

"Thanks for that." Beca says to Lexa with a smile.

"No problem, I've been wanting to say that to him anyways." Lexa says with a smile of her own.

* * *

Once they get back to the dorm they decide to go to Beca's room where they find all the rest of the Bellas waiting.

"Hey!" Chloe is the first one to speak up as she gets up and hugs Beca while all the other girls start talking.

"What up, Shawshank?"

"Did you get yourself a bitch?"

"Did they spray you with a hose?"

"You guys waited up for us?" Beca asks while still holding onto Chloe hips but moving to see all the other girls.

"Of course we waited up for you." Chloe says pressing a kiss into Beca's cheek.

"They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience Beca." Kimmy Jin says with a scowl as she gets up and leaves.

"Beca, I'm glad you are here, along with you Lexa. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting." Aubrey says getting groans from most.

"Noooo." Fat Amy whines as she is crammed on Beca's bed with the rest of the Bellas.

"Our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises." Aubrey says

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different." Beca says looking at Aubrey.

"Yeah I agree with Beca, for me the most exciting thing that happened was when Fat Amy started singing the rest of it was pretty boring." Lexa says

"Beca and Lexa are right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice." Fat Amy says looking at their captain who looked pissed.

"The audience love the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of cappella if we…" Beca gets an amused look from Lexa as she pauses, "Oh my god that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me?" Beca mumbles to herself before moving over to her mixing stuff.

"Um, let me show you this arrangement I've been working on." Beca says getting a surprised look from Chloe who follows her.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." Chloe says looking at her mixing equipment

"Yeah." Beca says sort of bashfully as she looks at Chloe.

"Okay I have the pitch pipe and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners." Aubrey says glancing over at Beca and Chloe.

"So does that mean you are going to stop seeing Bellamy?" Beca asks crossing her arms.

"Okay rehearsal tomorrow. 8:00am sharp." Aubrey says before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Once morning practice is over for both Beca and Lexa, Beca drags Lexa to The Ark, knowing Clarke wasn't working at the time.

"Anya should be meeting us here soon." Beca says as she glances at the person walking in, "I'll be back I have to use the restroom." Beca tells Lexa getting up quickly and leaving just as quick, leaving Lexa confused.

That is until a blonde haired girl sits down in front of her.

"Lexa."

"Clarke." Lexa says with a sigh as she looks at the other girl who doesn't look like she has been getting much sleep. "What do you want?" Lexa asks in a slightly harsh tone, making Clarke flinch.

"To explain what happened the other night." Clarke pleads at Lexa

"You don't need to explain anything. We aren't together so you can do whatever or whoever you want." Lexa says sipping on her drink.

"Lexa please shut up and listen to me." Clarke says looking at the girl finally catching her green eyes that were filled with hurt. "I didn't do anyone." Clarke starts out

"Clarke don't lie to me, you were in a towel." Lexa says sounding upset.

"I was because I just got out of the shower. Niylah, my co-worker here showed up. I wasn't sure why she was there but she said she was having a bad day so I let her in then went to go change. That is when you started to knock. Niylah had gone to the bathroom so I went to open the door. That's all that happened Lexa. I like you okay? I wouldn't do anything with anyone else." Clarke says her blue eyes showing Lexa the truth.

"Okay." Lexa says her body finally relaxing as she looks at Clarke.

"Are we okay?" Clarke asks looking right back at Lexa who smiles.

"That is actually why I came to talk to you that night." Lexa says watching Clarke's face brighten a bit, "I wanted to tell you somethings about me, so you would understand that as much as I like you, I'm not ready for a relationship just yet." Lexa says watching Clarke's face fall.

"Oh." Clarke says her blue eyes looking away from Lexa's. Lexa reaches across the table and takes Clarke's hand squeezing it to get Clarke to look at her again.

"My last girlfriend, she cheated on me and it really messed me up." Lexa starts as she looks at Clarke, "I'm not fixed all the way yet and I want to be before we start a relationship, so I don't ruin it. I want something that lasts Clarke, and I think we could have that, but just not yet. Give me some time, please. I guess what I'm asking for is for you to wait for me. I know it's a lot to ask and you don't have to say yes, but- "Lexa is cut off by Clarke.

"I'll wait for you." Clarke says smiling while squeezing her hand back softly.

"You will?" Lexa asks her whole mood brightening

"Yes, I know how much it would take to trust someone after being cheated on, I've been there. I know what you are going through so I will wait. As long as it doesn't take you ten years, because I'm not sure if I can control myself for that long." Clarke say with a small laugh, Lexa joining in with her.

"It won't take that long, I promise." Lexa says letting Clarke's hand go as she sees Beca, Anya and Raven watching them in the corner. Clarke follows Lexa's glance and smiles a little bit at them.

"I kinda had to get there help to set this up." Clarke explains before adding on, "I never want to get on Beca or Anya's bad side. They were pissed at me before I explained what happened." Lexa nods

"Yeah they are very protective over me especially after what happened with Costia." Lexa says waving them over.

"So I heard you and Beca went to jail." Clarke says raising an eyebrow at her, Lexa blushes slightly.

"How did you hear about that?" Lexa asks as Clarke gets up and sits beside Lexa while the other three side into the other side of the booth.

"Anya told Raven and Raven told me, but Amy also texted me while to tell me she was vertical running and to never try it. I asked her why then she told me the whole story laughing that you two got caught." Clarke explains while looking between Lexa and Beca.

"It's not the first time they have been arrested." Anya says with a smirk as she laces her fingers with Raven.

"Oh really?" Clarke asks looking at Lexa who blushes even more.

"The stories I could tell you." Anya says getting a glare from Lexa, but her glare softens as she hears Clarke laugh. Lexa looks over at Clarke who seems happier now than before and thinks maybe everything will be alright.

* * *

So there you go, another chapter up where Clarke explains herself, Costia makes an appearance, and Lexa and Beca go to jail. Tell me what you thought! Also there might be a chapter that actually shows how Beca and Lexa ended up in jail before, still thinking about adding it.


	7. Chapter 7

So I wrote this like last week but I'm lazy and got kind of addicted to playing video games again, so I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The past two weeks seemed to fly by, Lexa practicing hard for the upcoming playoff games for soccer, while Beca got ready for the semifinals for the Bellas. Both girl making time for their friends and special people in their lives.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Lexa asks as she plops down next to Clarke on Clarke's bed peeking over to see the movie title, groaning once she does.

"Another sappy movie." Lexa says looking over at Clarke who was biting on her bottom lip trying to hide her smile.

"You know how much I like them, you should have expected this." Clarke says clicking the start button on her laptop and moving in closer to Lexa.

The past weeks have been both bliss and torture for Clarke. She loved spending all of her free time with Lexa but the more they spent time together the more attract Clarke became to Lexa. She was having a hard time controlling herself around Lexa, especially because Lexa, while not intention, would tease her. Clarke learned this while they were studying together. Lexa, focused as ever, had a habit of messing with her lips while studying. Clarke would find herself staring at those soft looking lips, dreaming of the day she could kiss them. A groan brings Clarke back into reality.

"I just don't think any of this is realistic. No one is going to actually do this." Lexa says pointing to the screen before glancing at Clarke.

"I think it's romantic, I would love for someone to make a romantic gesture for me. I would melt." Clarke says leaning her head onto Lexa's shoulder, internally cheering when Lexa relaxes against her.

"I guess." Lexa says as she looks down at the blonde haired girl feeling right as she curls up closer to Lexa. Lexa decides she could spend the rest of her life like this.

By the end of the movie Lexa is asleep while Clarke is drawing her. Clarke spends extra time drawing the curve of Lexa's lips, that were begging to be introduced to her own. Clarke sighs before jumping slightly when Lexa seems to be having a bad dream.

"Hey you're okay. I'm right here." Clarke says setting her sketch book down to comfort Lexa.

"Sorry, I was having a weird dream." Lexa says as she glances up at Clarke who smiles at her with a soft smile.

The rest of the night Clarke notices that Lexa is kind of quiet, lost in thought. By the time they were saying their goodbyes, Clarke was slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks pulling Lexa in for a hug as they stand outside of Clarke's room.

"Yeah of course." Lexa says breathing in the scent only Clarke had, loving every second of it.

"Okay text me when you get back to your room, okay?" Clarke asks pulling away from the hug, looking into Lexa's green eyes that seemed to hold all the answers to the universe.

"Okay Clarke." Lexa says a small smile playing on her lips as she feels Clarke shiver once Lexa says her name.

"Goodnight." Clarke says as Lexa starts to walk away.

"Night." Lexa says adding a wave with it.

* * *

"Fuck this course is killings me." Beca groans dropping her head onto the desk while Lexa paces back and forth in her room. "Stop you are stressing me out." Beca whines as she looks up at Lexa who seems to be in a daze.

"Sorry." Lexa says but continues to pace while biting her lip.

"What's up with you?" Beca asks taking this perfect opportunity to procrastinate her homework some more.

"I think I am ready." Lexa says glancing over at Beca. Beca looks back at her with a confused face.

"Ready for what? Dinner is still an hour away." Beca says glancing at her clock

"Ready to ask Clarke out, idiot." Lexa says plopping down on her bed adding on, "I'm not sure how too."

"Just walk up to her and ask." Beca says closing her computer now, thinking about asking Chloe to do it for her later.

"It has to be more special than that, she waited for me." Lexa says throwing her hands up in the arm before covering her face and groaning.

"Hmmm, well let's look up how to ask someone out." Beca says pulling her phone out and looking it up. Lexa pops up onto her elbows waiting for Beca.

"Buy her flowers, next." Beca says scrolling down her phone, "Bake her cookies, lame. Buy a billboard sign asking her to go out with you, too much work and money. Hmm here is one, sing to her. Should've thought of that one, girls love when you sing to them." Beca says looking at Lexa.

"But I don't sing." Lexa says to Beca who starts to look around herself with a confused look.

"Are you trying to lie to me?" Beca asks pointing at herself before laughing, "I already used that one anyways and now I'm in a singing group so, pick a song. We need to start planning." Beca says more desperate to get out of her homework than anything else at this point.

"Fine. Clarke did say that she like romantic gestures like that." Lexa says glancing over at Beca who was smirking at her. "What?" Lexa asks

"She was totally letting you know so you would do it for her. She was giving you hints, idiot." Beca says laughing lightly as she watches Lexa.

"Well let's just get to work." Lexa says to Beca trying to ignore the way heat crawled onto her cheeks.

* * *

Beca finds herself smiling as she walks into Bellas practice with Chloe on her arm.

"Hey weird question, does anyone play drums in here?" Beca asks before sitting in her seat. Fat Amy's hand pops up into the air.

"I'm the best drummer in Tasmania, with teeth." Fat Amy announces proudly.

"Not sure what teeth have to do with it…but great I need to talk with you after. Head Bitch may now take over." Beca says gesturing to Aubrey as she sits down.

"What was that about?" Chloe asks in a hushed voice as Aubrey starts to talk.

"Well Aubrey's like the captain or whatever and she is a bitch.?" Beca explains trying to avoid the real conversation.

"No shit Beca, the drummer thing?" Chloe asks missing the fact that she calls Aubrey a bitch getting a smirk from Beca.

"Oh yeah don't worry about it." Beca says shrugging it off, earning a look from Chloe telling Beca she isn't going to drop it any time soon.

After practice Beca slips away from Chloe and drags Fat Amy somewhere to talk privately.

"Okay before I say anything, what we are going to be working on needs to be one hundred percent secret from everyone else. Only you, me and Lexa will know, maybe Anya too not sure, but that's it. You cannot tell Clarke by any means." Beca stresses to Fat Amy who nods.

"Okay, this seems serious, got it. Will keep my mouth closed. As much as possible." Fat Amy says saluting Beca.

"Okay so here is the plan…" Beca starts explaining everything to Fat Amy.

* * *

"Clarke." Lexa says as she sees the girl leaning up against her door.

"Lexa." Clarke says while she steps forward to hug Lexa.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asks biting her lips nervously glancing down at her watch to see the time, knowing she was already late.

"I thought we could hang out tonight." Clarke says tugging at Lexa's shirt and smiling.

"I actually kind of have plans with Beca, we were planning on catching up tonight since both of us have been busy." Lexa says hoping Clarke will believe her awful lie. Seeing Clarke raise her eyebrow she starts to panic.

"Okay..." Clarke says stepping back away from Lexa

"But I will text you later, okay?" Lexa says feeling guilty as she steps closer to Clarke, pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Yeah sure." Clarke says then smiles a smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes like usual.

"I'll see you later." Lexa says pushing her way into her room, almost calling the whole thing off so she could spend the night with the girl, but thought better of it.

* * *

Clarke was working as usual when Chloe comes up and orders a drink. The two girls have become closer because of the girls they liked.

"Hey Chloe, how are you doing?" Clarke asks smiling

"I'm alright, but Beca is acting kind of weird. Do you know anything about that?" Chloe asks look at the blonde haired girl.

"No but Lexa has been acting off lately too." Clarke says thinking back to the other night.

"Really how has she been acting weird?" Chloe asks Clarke, seeming to be more interested now.

"Just leaving a lot and kind of sneaking around. Do you think I should be worried?" Clarke asks nervously biting her bottom lip. Her mind briefly flashing back to when Finn started doing this sort of thing to her.

"No I don't think so. That's how Beca and Fat Amy are acting lately too." Chloe says shrugging as she pays for her drink.

"Hmmm weird." Clarke says as Chloe goes to take a seat.

* * *

"Okay let's run through it once more." Lexa says earning groans from Beca, Fat Amy and Anya.

"Dude no, it went fine. You will do fine." Beca says to Lexa.

"But it's tomorrow." Lexa whines as Beca pats her back softly "What if I mess up?" Lexa asks.

"It won't matter, it's the thought that counts." Beca tells her cousin.

"Where is it going to be at anyways?" Anya asks leaning against the wall.

"Oh I actually kind of booked us a spot at the open mic night place." Beca says earning a groan from Lexa.

"We are doing this in front of a bunch of strangers?" Lexa asks earning a nod from Beca.

"It'll be fine you'll see, we just have to figure out how to get everyone there." Beca says

"Leave that to me." Fat Amy says with a smirk

* * *

"Yo blonde. You and me are going out for drinks tomorrow night." Fat Amy says into the phone to Clarke who laughs.

"Mmmm I will if you invite Lexa too. I haven't seen her that much lately." Clarke says and Fat Amy can practically hear her pouting through the phone.

"Already did, she is coming. The rest of the gang is coming as well." Fat Amy says

"Okay, I'll be there just text me all of the details later." Clarke says smiling at the fact that she will finally get to see Lexa and possibly figure out what she has been up to.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, princess." Fat Amy says laughing as she hears Clarke groaning and cussing out Bellamy.

* * *

Lexa nervously paces back and forth behind the stage, peeking out only to see tons of people.

"Beca I think I'm going to be sick." Lexa says to her cousin who laughs and shakes her head.

"Lexa you will be fine, just look at Clarke you will be alright." Beca says

"Up next is the Commander and friends." The announcer says.

"Really? That's a terrible fucking name Beca." Lexa says laughing a bit earning a nudge from Beca.

"I didn't know what else to call us." Beca says a blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever let's get out there, where's Fat Amy?" Lexa asks looking around.

"Right here bitches." Fat Amy says holding her drum sticks up as she makes her way onto the stage, the other two following behind her.

"Yeah Beca you look sexy!" Chloe shouts from a table not too far from the stage. Lexa's eyes catch Clarke's and she blushes and sends her a small wave.

"Hey everyone, uh this song is for a special someone in the audience tonight, that I hopefully will be able to call mine after this." Lexa says as she steps back and glances down at her guitar before looking over at Beca who was behind a keyboard with a mic hooked up to it as well giving her an encouraging nod. So Lexa starts to play.

 _When we're born into this world,_

 _We don't really get a say._

 _Little boys and little girls handed the brand new families._

Beca starts to sing softly while playing earning a smile from her redhead she was looking at before Lexa took over, getting surprised looks from everyone.

 _There comes a time in life_

 _When we finally get to choose_

 _And I choose you, I choose you_

Lexa sings her green eyes meeting sky blue ones that were starting to get a little watery. Lexa sends her a sweet smile, thanking her for being patient with her. She is drawn back when Beca starts to sing again.

 _We can't give our two cents_

 _Of how tall we want to be_

Beca sings earning laughter from most of her friends and a smirk from Lexa who takes over.

 _I choose you, to be by my side_

 _I choose you, to hold me at night_

 _It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right_

 _I choose you, I choose you._

Once they finish the song they get a standing ovation. Lexa pulls Beca over into a hug laughing as Fat Amy grabs the both of the into a hug of her own.

"That was awesome, we should become a full time band." Fat Amy says earning laughter from the other two girls.

"Beca that was so great and sweet!" Chloe says wrapping Beca up into her arms and pressing kisses all over her face.

"Thanks Chloe." Beca says before catching Chloe lips.

"Lexa."

"Clarke." Lexa says as her usual greeting to the blonde haired girl that was standing in front of her now.

"That was so sweet." Clarke says stepping closer to her and pulling Lexa into a hug, holding her close.

"Well you said you liked romantic gestures like that so." Lexa says being pulled in closer to the blonde after she says it.

"Is that what you have been doing lately? Because I've barely seen you so I thought, maybe you lost interest in me." Clarke says her cheeks red as she looks anywhere but at Lexa.

"Me loss interest in you? That's crazy Clarke. I don't think that will ever happen." Lexa says smiling at Clarke who smiles right back.

"What was all of this?" Clarke asks needing to hear Lexa say it.

"I really just wanted to ask you out on a date. I just wasn't sure how." Lexa says as she blushes and scratches the back of her neck bashfully.

"You could've just asked me." Clarke says laughing softly as Lexa runs her fingers up Clarke's arms.

"No it had to be special." Lexa says watching as Clarke's eye shoot down to her lips then back up to her eyes.

"Well it was special. Thank you." Clarke says as she glances down at Lexa's lips again.

Lexa smirks as she watches how hard the blonde haired girl is trying to control herself, so Lexa finally gives her what she wants. Lexa slips one hand behind Clarke's head pulling it closer to her own, earning a weird look from Clarke, before Lexa place her lips on Clarke's.

Kissing Clarke was like realizes everything Lexa wanted in life, to have her lips against Clarke's was something she could see herself doing for the rest of her life. When Clarke kisses her back, it is ten times better. Clarke runs her finger along Lexa's jaw, tracing out the sharp edges of it while enjoying their first kiss.

"Get it Lexa!" Beca says paying Lexa back for her first kiss with Chloe. Lexa and Clarke break apart both looking very flustered.

"Holy shit." Clarke says holding a hand up to her racing heart as she looks over at Lexa who is staring at her with a dreamy expression.

"Yeah holy shit." Lexa says nodding before sliding her arms around Clarke's waist and pulling her in for another kiss. Clarke loved how assertive Lexa was acting and easily melted into the kiss.

* * *

The two were dragged apart later by their friends when they had to leave.

"So that date you wanted to go on?" Clarke asks Lexa as Lexa walks Clarke back home.

"Yeah I was thinking Friday night if you are free." Lexa says before bringing Clarke's hand, that is intertwined with Lexa's, up to her mouth for a gentle kiss.

"Um yeah that sounds uh really perfect." Clarke says her cheeks blushing red as she watches Lexa.

"Great, seven sound okay?" Lexa asks getting a nod from Clarke as they approach Clarke's dorm.

"Well here I am." Clarke says before leaning into Lexa giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa says after they part.

"Night Lexa, text me when you get to your dorm." Clarke says halfway through the door.

"Will do." Lexa says before walking back to her dorm a large grin on her face feeling relieved that she actually got the girl.

* * *

"Dude that was pretty badass." Anya says to Lexa as she enters her room, Beca was already there sitting in her chair.

"I can't believe she said yes." Lexa says falling back into her bed and sending Clarke a message that she was home safe.

"Obviously she was going to say yes, even if it did turn out to be a train wreck. That girl is crazy about you." Beca says smirking at her cousin.

"I'm crazy about her too." Lexa says in a small voice while blushing.

"Aww." Anya says jumping onto Lexa, "Look who is growing up." Anya teases before tickling the girl.

"Anya stop." Lexa says laughing and out of breath while Beca is watching the scene and laughing.

"I yield, I yield!" Lexa says and Anya finally stops with a smug smile.

"I have bested the all mighty Commander!" Anya says hopping onto her bed and shouting.

"All hail Anya!" Beca says kicking Lexa playfully before laughing more.

"Oh Raven's calling, I've got to take this." Anya says stopping her celebration and answering the call. Beca turns to Lexa and smiles.

"Was the kiss everything you wanted it to be?" Beca asks ruffling Lexa's hair before braiding random pieces.

"It was better." Lexa answers softly while closing her eyes.

* * *

So the song I used was, "I Choose You", by Andy Grammer. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I sure did enjoy writing it. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa smirked as she saw an opening between two defenders and Octavia meeting her eyes. Lexa easily shot the ball over to Octavia who began running up the field with it, Lexa sprinting ahead and getting into a good position. Octavia sent the ball flying towards Lexa who headed it in effortlessly. She watched as the ball sail through the back of the next.

"Fuck yes Lexa!" Octavia screamed as she ran towards her, throwing her arms around her.

"Nice header." Anya says as she jogs up to the two of them.

"It wasn't all me, Octavia that was a great pass." She says laughing as the rest of the team joins them while they celebrate the goal.

"If we keep playing like this, there is no way we won't win this year." Octavia says excitedly.

"Yeah, I think this is the best I have ever seen you play. What's up with you?" Anya asks Lexa who smiles with a small shrug.

"I'm just happy I guess." Lexa says as they walk over to the side of the field, as a time out is called. Her eyes catch the blue eyes watching her excitedly from the bleachers.

"Mmhhmm." Anya says watching Lexa glance at Clarke. "Well as long as you are happy and playing amazing, I don't have a problem." Anya says patting Lexa's shoulder before grabbing her water.

Lexa smiles as she sees Clarke holding up a small Barden flag and waving it, while smiling at her like she was the only person in the world. It made Lexa's heart melt to watch Clarke, who came to all of her home games, regardless of the weather. She smiled a bit wider as she looked at Clarke all bundled up in another jacket that she stole from Lexa, a beanie and a scarf. She was way too cute for her own good.

"Lexa come on, games back on." Octavia says breaking her little staring contest with Clarke and heading back onto the field to finish the game that they were easily winning, putting them in a great position to move on to the next playoff game.

* * *

Everyone from the team rushed onto the field as the last second of the game finished. Cheering loudly as they watch the other team walk off, defeated. Lexa was feeling on top of the world, that feeling only increasing as she saw Clarke.

"Clarke." Lexa says slightly out of breath from cheering so happily.

"Lexa." Clarke says with a small smirk on her lips.

"Is that how you are always going to greet each other?" Beca asks appearing from behind Clarke, with Chloe on her arm.

"Yeah I mean you two did have your tongues down each other throats." Fat Amy says appearing from no one startling Lexa slightly.

"Amy." Clarke whines, her cheeks getting redder as she glances bashfully at Lexa. Lexa briefly wonders how Fat Amy knew that.

"Anyways congrats on your win, oh cousin of mine. Winning must be in the family." Beca says with a smirk of her own, before Chloe nudges her.

"Beca don't jinx us, we have our semi-finals tonight." Chloe says pouting and Beca smile softly at her, something Lexa never saw Beca do with anyone out in the open.

"Babe we will be fine, I think. I would be more sure if the Captain would change the music." Beca ends grumpily. Lexa looks away as Chloe starts to press kisses into Beca's face.

"So great game, Commander." Clarke says smiling at her as she moves closer and slides her arms around Lexa's waist. The nickname gives Lexa shivers.

"Thanks and thank you for coming." Lexa says softly before pressing her lips to Clarke's, something she will never grow tired of. Clarke sighs into the kiss happily as she relaxes against Lexa.

* * *

"So are you nervous for tonight?" Lexa asks as she watches Beca smooth down her collar to her uniform.

"I mean kind of, I hate that we have to sing that stupid song that puts everyone to sleep." Beca says groaning and muttering under her breath about why she cares so much.

"The better question is: are you nervous tonight?" Beca asks smirking at Lexa.

"Why would I be nervous?" Lexa asks slightly confused.

"First date with Clarke and all." Beca says shrugging and Lexa pales.

"Oh my god. Beca I totally forgot to plan something!" Lexa says jumping out of her bed looking pretty sick.

"Oh shit! How did you forget?" Beca asks freaking out slightly.

"I don't know, I forgot today was the day we had planned. I have been so focused on the soccer game and every spare moment I have I usually spend with Clarke, who is the most distracting thing I have ever had to deal with. I blame her eyes." Lexa says throwing her arms out.

"Well I guess a fancy dinner is out of the question, so what are you going to do?" Beca asks Lexa who groans as she falls back into her bed. She stays silent for a good couple of minutes before popping up with a smile on her face.

"Clarke loves art." Lexa says and Beca gives her an unimpressed look.

"No shit." Beca says

"No no I mean I can do something with art that Clarke will love." Lexa says happily before pulling out her phone.

"I'm sure whatever you do Clarke will love it, but hey, I'll see you after my performance, I've got to stop by the station really quick before leaving." Beca says smiling as she gets a nod from Lexa.

* * *

As Beca enters the station she freezes before internally freaking out.

"Hey! This is my track! You're playing my song right now! That is awesome! You like it? You put it on the radio! That is amazing!" Beca says walking excitedly over to the booth where Luke was. Luke gives her a nod as he leans back in his chair.

"It's a sick beat. Hey Becky, listen spring break, I want you to take up the night shift. Play your music. The DJ at the garage does a brilliant version of this, but yours? It's better." Luke finishes and Beca is internally screaming.

"Yeah it is." Beca says trying to remain cool

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should… You should come with." Luke says to her.

"I have a thing." Beca says almost groaning.

"Flight attendant training?" He asked slightly amused.

"It's Barden Bellas. I have the semi-finals tonight." Beca says slouching a bit.

"Really? I did not have you pegged as an aceppella girl." Luke says his face even more amused.

"That's cause you don't know Becky like I do. See you tonight." Jesse says startling them both, as he walks out from behind a shelf he was hiding behind.

"Dude what the fuck?" Beca asked entirely to creeped out to even care for the explanation. She leaves quickly so she doesn't miss the bus.

* * *

"Clarke you fine fine specimen, what are we doing tonight?" Raven asks as she stops in front of the register while Clarke is mixing a drink.

"I kind of have a date with Lexa." Clarke says blushing lightly.

"Really? What are you and the commander going to do?" Raven asks wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not sure, she hasn't even brought it up." Clarke says shrugging.

"I bet she forgot." Raven says as she looks at her nails. She yelps as Clarke slaps her arm.

"It is possible, she has been kind of busy lately." Clarke pauses as she bites on her lip, "Do you really think she forgot?" Clarke asks her voice much softer now.

"Clarke, I doubt she forgot, you are all she thinks about." Raven says smirking as she sees Lexa walking into the café. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey Raven." Lexa says smiling softly at her before turning her attention to Clarke.

"Lexa." Clarke says as she wipes her hands off then leans against the counter.

"Clarke." Lexa says her smile growing as the blonde moves closer to her. "Do you want to go to Beca's show with me tonight?" Lexa asks. Clarke looks a bit surprised before nodding.

"Oh yeah sure." She says looking glancing at Rave quickly before looking back at Lexa.

"Great, that way we can go straight to our date after. I'll pick you up at like four, so we can drive there." Lexa says placing a quick kiss to Clarke's forehead. Clarke has a large grin that appears on her face.

"Great what should I wear?" Clarke asks

"Something you can get dirty in." Lexa says throwing Clarke one last wink as she walks out of the café.

"Your face is so red Clarke." Raven says barely keeping her composure until Lexa walks out. She laughs loudly and Clarke is thankful no one else is in there.

"Shut up." Clarke says throwing a towel at her.

* * *

"Okay, don't you flat-butts worry, I got this. I'm gonna pump and dump." Fat Amy announces to the rest of the Bellas, who have discussed looks on their face.

"So what's got you all excited?" Chloe asks Beca as she nudges her.

"Luke was playing my track today, and he said that I could start doing the night shift to play some of my music. He also invited me out with him tonight, but I told him I couldn't because I have this." Beca says

"Luke asked you out?" Chloe asks her usual cheerful smile gone and replaced with a frown.

"Chlo he is letting me play my tracks aren't you excited for me?" Beca asks wondering why Chloe got so mad all of a sudden.

"I don't like the idea of some guy asking you out, Beca." Chloe says running her fingers through her hair, clearly upset.

"Okay well I'm sorry.?" Beca says totally unsure about what to say. "I can't really help if someone asks me out though."

"Yeah I know but you are with me." Chloe says looking at Beca.

"Well yeah not like officially or whatever but yeah." Beca says before she hears Fat Amy scream something about Mexican food.

"Beca I- "Chloe starts but Beca is already getting off the bus to help Fat Amy. Chloe huffs and leans back into the seat, Aubrey giving her a weird look.

"You were totally going to ask her to be your girlfriend weren't you?" Aubrey asks and Chloe nods.

"Yeah I really really like her, like I am definitely falling for her. What am I going to do?" Chloe asks sighing while watching the rest of the Bellas help Fat Amy.

"Tell her maybe. Chloe the only reason Beca is still even with the Bellas is because she likes you so much, everyone can see that. She will say yes to being your girlfriend, you don't have to worry about that." Aubrey says grabbing the extra uniform from her bag and holding it up. "I better go give this to Fat Amy."

* * *

Lexa rocks back and forth on her feet as she waits for Clarke to finish getting ready.

"Okay I'm done, let's get going to we aren't late." Clarke says locking her door and then grabbing Lexa's hand. Lexa smiles as they walk towards her car.

"You look beautiful by the way." Lexa tell Clarke after helping her into the car and getting into it herself. She smiles as she sees Clarke's red cheeks.

"Thank you. You look amazing as always." Clarke replies smiling. Lexa grins as she leans over and kisses Clarke's lips gently.

"Thanks." Lexa says pulling away, looking at a slightly dazed Clarke as she starts the car.

"So what are we doing for our date?" Clarke asked Lexa after they were driving for a bit. Her hand was playing with Lexa's long fingers.

"It's a surprise." Lexa says smirking as she wiggles her fingers.

"So how do you think the performance will go tonight?" Clarke asks as she presses small kisses into the tips of Lexa's fingers.

"I don't know. The songs are pretty terrible." Lexa says blushing only slightly when Clarke kisses her fingers.

"Hey isn't that their bus?" Clarke asks as Lexa pulls over and get out of the car quickly before helping Clarke out.

"Beca are you okay?" Lexa asks as she sees the girl getting off the bus.

"Yeah fine, just waiting on the Trebles to pick us up. Fat Amy got hit with a flying burrito and forgot to fill up the tank." Beca explains with a shrug.

"I'm going to check on Amy." Clarke says rubbing Lexa's arm before going onto the bus to chat with the other blonde. Beca smirks.

"Have you told her what you two are doing tonight yet?" Beca asks and Lexa shakes her head.

"Nope I'm keeping it a surprise." Lexa says smiling as she watches Clarke chat with Fat Amy.

"So I'm pretty sure Chloe is mad at me." Beca says sighing.

"Why? What happened?" Lexa asks and Beca shrugs.

"I don't know, Luke is letting me play some music now and he asked if I wanted to go see a show with him tonight." Beca says.

"First dude that's awesome you are going to play your music." Lexa says high fiving her cousin, "Second she is upset because someone asked you out and you two are technically not together together. She is probably a little worried because you haven't made it official yet." Lexa says shrugging.

"How do you know this?" Beca ask raising an eyebrow.

"Because if that was Clarke getting asked out, I would be worried too because she could say yes. I mean we are dating now but nothing is official yet." Lexa says glancing at Clarke once again.

"Huh. Makes sense, so should I ask her to be my girlfriend than?" Beca asks and Lexa laughs.

"Yeah if you want her to be." Lexa tells her patting her on the back as the Trebles show up.

"I will see you after the performance." Beca tells Lexa giving her a quick fist bump.

"Count on it." Lexa says before waiting for Clarke than pulling her to her car.

* * *

I am so sorry this chapter is so late. I will try to be better, you all deserve better. Next chapter will be the semi-finals for the Bellas, a first date for Clexa, and who knows what else. I don't. I'm just kind of winging it at this point. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa listened to the sound of Clarke's sweet singing voice as she sang along with the sngs on the radio.

"So tell me about the first time you got arrested?" Clarke asks as she kisses the back of Lexa's hand. Lexa laughs and raises an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Lexa asks while her eyes stay on the road.

"Of course, I want to know everything about you." Clarke says sweetly effectively melting Lexa.

"Okay fine, it all started at a party…"

* * *

" _Beca hurry the fuck up!" Anya yells as she is impatiently waiting. The three of them were heading to what was supposed to be the party of the year._

" _Fuck off, I'm ready." Beca says stomping down the stairs smirking at Lexa and Anya._

" _Finally. I don't know why you are trying to look so good." Lexa says teasingly._

" _Never know who is going to be there." Beca says shrugging as they pile into Anya car._

" _Hopefully your bitch ass ex won't be." Anya says to Lexa who nods, hoping the party will take her mind off everything happening in her life._

" _I'll fuck her up if she is." Beca says crossing her arms. Lexa remains silent getting lost in thought. Fifteen minutes later they pull up to the house._

" _This party is going to be crazy." Beca says smirking while following the other two inside. Inside the house music is blasting from the speakers, everyone is drinking or smoking what smells like weed, and dancing._

" _I'm going to grab some drinks." Beca says and Lexa nods, watching Anya get pulled away by some friends._

" _Lexa baby, you came." A pretty intoxicated Costia says running her fingers up and down Lexa's arm._

" _Costia get away from me." Lexa says pushing the girl away half-heartedly._

" _Baby I messed up. I still want you and only you." Costia says wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and drawing her in. Lexa relaxes into the comfort of her arms._

" _Will you forgive me?" Costia asks while kissing up Lexa's neck. Lexa is about to give in when she remembers all the pain Costia put her through._

" _No I won't forgive you. Please stay away from me." Lexa says pushing the girl away before quickly leaving to find Beca._

" _Lexa what's up?" Beca asks immediately setting the drinks down not noticing some guys checking her out or how they slip something into the drinks._

" _Costia is here but I just want to drink and forget." Lexa says and Beca nods, picking up the drink and passing one to her before drinking one herself._

 _The party progresses and Lexa and Beca start to feel weird. They walk outside for some air, both feeling slightly energized._

" _Beca you are like my best friend." Lexa says laughing happily at the other girl. Beca starts laughing too while trying to grab something that was not actually there. The two girls stay outside for a bit longer before they hear screams and police sirens. Lexa and Beca make no effort to move caught up in laughing and watching other people._

* * *

"…So basically we got arrest and they found ecstasy in our systems so yeah it was pretty crazy." Lexa finishes and laughs softly.

"That is like the first rule of party, never put down your drinks." Clarke says rubbing Lexa's hand.

"Well yeah we know that now." Lexa says shrugging while parking the car.

"I'm really glad you weren't hurt or anything." Clarke says moving closer to Lexa and kissing her. Lexa smiles as they kiss before getting out and running to let Clarke out.

"Come on beautiful let's go watch this show." Lexa says sliding her arm around Clarke's waist and leading her inside.

* * *

"It's over. There's no way we can beat the Footnotes and the Trebles." Stacie says watching the stage. Beca watches the group cringing slightly as the lead singer winks at her.

"A-ca-huddle, now. The top two teams go to the finals, so we just have to beat one of them. And if we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there, okay? Exactly. Hands in." Aubrey says looking at all the girls, her eyes pausing on Chloe who was watching Beca.

"On three or after three?" One girl asks and Aubrey shakes her head.

"Screw it. Let's just do it." Aubrey tells them as they are announced on the stage.

The Bellas start to sing and dance to the song. Beca looks out into the audience to see most everyone is on their phone or half asleep and she can't blame them. So she improvises and adds to the song, getting surprised looks and even a glare.

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey asks angrily as they are back stage.

"Are you serious?" Beca asks crossing her arms.

"Newsflash. This isn't the Beca Show." Aubrey yells and Beca steps back.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." Beca says shrugging.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Aubrey says glaring at Beca.

"Amy?" Beca asks looking at the girl who suddenly gets awkward.

"It was cool. But it did take us a little by surprise." Fat Amy says

"Yeah, a lot by surprise." Aubrey says still glaring at Beca

"Mmmm a little." Fat Amy mumbles before Aubrey starts in again.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey says and Chloe grabs her arm.

"Aubrey don't." Chloe says and Beca looks at her realizes she hasn't said a word to defend her before.

"No that's okay. You don't have to pretend, you're allowed to have a say in the group right?" Beca asks immediately regretting it as she watches Chloe's face fall.

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade A pain in my ass and you definetly don't deserve Chloe." Aubrey yells and Beca steps back into someone. Jesse looks down at her as she pushes him away.

"Can you back off!" Beca says entirely too creeped out by Jesse. She turns back and looks straight at Chloe.

"If this is what I get for trying..." She turns and runs

* * *

"Hey Lex." Clarke says to Lexa who turns and smiles at her.

"Yeah?" Lexa asks as she rubs her thumb across Clarke's knuckles.

"Amy just texted me and they had a huge fight. Beca stormed out." Clarke says knowing that Lexa will go help her cousin even if it means missing their date.

"Shit. Damnit Beca." Lexa says getting up and pulling Clarke along with her.

They find Beca leaning against Lexa's car crying.

"I'm sorry. I know how excited you were for your date. I just mess everything up." Beca says not caring how she looks right now.

"Beca shut up." Lexa says pulling the smaller girl in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Clarke." Beca says looking at the blonde haired girl

"Beca it's fine. I don't mind helping you out. Family always come first, I know that." Clarke says as she rubs Lexa's back.

The three of them get into Lexa's car and Lexa starts to drive.

"I'm pretty sure me and Chloe are over." Beca says after a while. She lays her head back with her eyes closed.

"Beca you don't know that." Lexa says while driving.

"She didn't even try to defend me!" Beca says before laughing hollowly, "And I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend." Beca adds on shaking her head. Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand not having ever really seen Beca this emotional before. They drive the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this." Lexa says as she walks Clarke to her door.

"It's fine Lex." Clarke says kissing Lexa softly before pulling away. "Go make sure she is okay, I'll text you later." Clarke adds on before heading into her room.

Lexa walks back to her car and drive back to her dorm.

"Hey I thought you had a date." Raven says from the couch as she was watching tv.

"Yeah dates off. Beca got into a huge fight with all the Bellas and is kind of a mess so Lexa is taking care of her." Clarke says plopping down besides Raven.

"You seem kind of upset." Raven says and Clarke frowns.

"I am and I know that it is awful for me to be. Family comes first but I was really looking forward to this date." Clarke says slumping against the couch.

"Well what if you were in Lexa's shoes?" Raven asks while rubbing Clarke's back.

"I would have done the same thing." Clarke says pouting. "I'm not mad at her just this situation sucks." Clarke adds on and Raven nods.

"Well now you get to eat ice cream and watch movie with your best friend instead of going out with your girlfriend." Raven says and Clarke smiles slightly.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Clarke tells her and Raven smirks.

"Yet."

* * *

Once Beca passes out Lexa sneaks back into her dorm and grabs a few things before checking the time. Lexa bites her lip before shrugging and heading out. She makes it to Clarke's place pretty fast and knocks on the door. After waiting a couple minutes Clarke answers.

"Lexa what are you doing here so late?" Clarke asks while running her finger through her hair.

"I uh wanted to know if you still wanted to go on that date." Lexa asks slightly nervous because it was so late but Clarke's face lights up.

"Really?" Clarke asks stepping closer to Lexa.

"Yes really. I even brought you a jacket for you to borrow." Lexa says holding up her favorite jacket.

"Yes." Clarke says leaning up and kissing Lexa hard. Lexa smiles as she pulls the other girl closer to her wrapping her arms around her waist. Once they pull away Clarke slides the jacket on and slips some shoes on before following Lexa out. Lexa drives to the place then helps Clarke out.

"Where are we?" Clarke asks looking around the place.

"It is one of my old friends place. He said I could borrow it for tonight." Lexa says pulling Clarke inside the building.

"So I know how much you love art, so I decided that we should paint for our first date." Lexa says as she turns the light on to one of the rooms. Lexa had set everything up earlier.

"Wow." Clarke says tugging Lexa forward with her.

"Is this okay?" Lexa asks hoping Clarke would have a good time.

"It's perfect, just like you." Clarke says looking at Lexa with her big blue eyes. She leans up and kisses Lexa softly before pulling away to go explore. Lexa follows her.

* * *

"Chlo you need to slow down." Aubrey says and Chloe glares at her.

"Beca isn't answering any of my texts or calls. I need to see her." Chloe says to Aubrey who shakes her head.

"I don't think you are in the right state of mind to see her." Aubrey says which gets Chloe to stop walking.

"Aubrey this is your fault. She was just trying to help us and then you started yelling at her. What if she doesn't want to see me anymore?" Chloe asks her eyes widening. "Oh my god Bree, do you think we are done? We just started." Chloe says tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Chloe I doubt you two are over, you both like each other so much." Aubrey says rubbing Chloe's back.

"I'm not going to be able to see her for a while, since it's Spring break now. What am I going to do?" Chloe asks leaning into Aubrey for support.

"I don't know Chloe. I don't know." Aubrey says leading them both back to their place.

* * *

"You know your eyes are my favorite color." Clarke says running her finger along the curve of Lexa's jawline. They were laying on the ground, clothes covered in paint just looking at each other.

"Really? Yours are my favorite." Lexa says softly as she pulls Clarke closer to her. Clarke lays her head on Lexa's chest and puts her arm around her waist.

"We really made a mess." Clarke says laughing as they look around the room.

"You shouldn't have thrown that paint at me, it's your fault." Lexa says rubbing Clarke's back. Clarke laughs before moving to straddle Lexa, looking down at her. Lexa's hand come to rest on her hips.

"You are so wonderful, you know?" Clarke asks moving in kissing Lexa lightly before pulling away.

"Clarke." Lexa says her mind frying as Clarke slips her hand under her shirt and runs her nails over Lexa's stomach. Clarke smirks.

"I didn't know you had abs." Clarke says her voice sounding a bit huskier than usual, reducing Lexa's brain to a puddle of goo.

"I uh yeah." Lexa says trying to concentrate on forming words, instead of Clarke's nail on her skin.

"Do I make you nervous Lexa?" Clarke asks as she presses kisses into Lexa's jaw

"Yes." Lexa says sounding out of breath as she answers, not used to this type of intimacy at all.

"You make me nervous too." Clarke answers softly as she slips her hands off of Lexa and kisses her one last time before getting up. "Come on it's getting late." Clarke says smiling as Lexa is still not very functioning on the ground. Clare laughs as she pulls Lexa up and holds her.

"Thank you for this date, it was amazing." Clarke says hugging Lexa to her.

"Thank you for wanting to come even though it was so late." Lexa says regaining herself as she hugs Clarke back. "I'll clean this all up later, let's get you home." Lexa says smiling as she pulls Clarke out to the car. They drive back to Clarke's place and Lexa walks Clarke up to the door.

"So can I expect a second date?" Lexa asks running her hands along Clarke's hips.

"Only if I get to plan it." Clarke says her hand tugging Lexa's shirt bringing them closer.

"Deal." Lexa says smiling as she moves in to kiss Clarke. The two quickly get lost in the kiss, only jumping apart when Rave opens the door.

"What the hell it's like two in the morning." Raven says rubbing her eyes. Clarke blushes softly and looks at Raven.

"Sorry Raven I'll be in, in a second." Clarke says before turning and kissing Lexa once more.

"Text me when you get home, drive safe." Clarke says softly to Lexa as she pulls herself away.

"I will. Goodnight Clarke." Lexa says smiling as she starts to walk away.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke says before shutting the door. Clarke turns and leans against the door smiling to herself.

"So I'm guessing you two are okay?" Raven asks smirking as she looks at a startled Clarke.

"Yeah we are better than fine. She came and took me out on that date after all." Clarke says grinning as she heads past Raven and into her room.

"Do I get to hear the details?" Raven asks following her. Clarke raises an eyebrow at her as she strips off Lexa's jacket and adds it to a part of her closet that have about five or six other ones of Lexa's jackets.

"Okay." Clarke says grinning as she sits down on her bed. "So she shows up at my door at like midnight…"

* * *

So I had the day off today so I figured I would write another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca groans once again as she thinks about the redhead who may or may not want to break up with her. The redhead who barged her way into her life.

"Beca, I love you, but please, shut the hell up." Lexa says as she braids parts of her hair out of boredom. The two cousins sat in Lexa's room while it poured outside.

"I just miss her." Beca says pouting as she lays in Anya's bed.

"I know but maybe you should go see her. Do you know what she was planning on doing over Spring Break?" Lexa asks Beca as she slips her glasses on.

"She didn't have a plan, but she probably does now." Beca says sighing.

"Okay enough of this sad, depressed attitude, get up, let's go get some coffee." Lexa says standing up and pushing Beca off the bed. Beca lands with a thud but makes no attempts to get up.

"You just want to go see Clarke." Beca says slightly muffled by the ground.

"Yeah I do, so we are going." Lexa says groaning as she looks through her closet.

"What's up with you?" Beca asks as she slowly pushes herself up to stand on her feet.

"All my jackets are gone and it's pouring outside. I don't even know what's happening to them." Lexa says settling on putting a long sleeved shirt and a beanie on.

"Clarke is probably taking them all. She loves them." Beca says putting on a pink jacket that did not belong to her but a certain redhead.

"I'll have to talk to her about it." Lexa says putting shoes on and mentally preparing herself for the weather outside.

"Alright let's do this, I guess." Beca says sighing and looking over at her cousin. Lexa smirks as they head out.

* * *

For the weather outside Clarke was surprised there was not more people in the café. The last people, other than Anya and Raven, just left, leaving Clarke to do just about nothing.

"So how are you and Lexa doing?" Anya asks already knowing how much Lexa already liked Clarke and based on the way Clarke grins just hearing Lexa's name, she guessed the feeling was mutual.

"Everything is really great. She's just wonderful." Clarke says leaning her chin in her hand and leaning against the counter.

"Well I like the two of you together, so just don't hurt her." Anya says giving her a serious look before smiling over at Raven who rests her hand on Anya's thigh.

"Of course." Clarke says smiling at the happy look on her own best friend's face. "So are you two dating officially?" Clarke asks them

"No not yet." Raven says but still smiles.

"But we can change that. Raven do you want to be my girlfriend?" Anya asks smiling as she sees Raven's face redden.

"Yes, but only if you will be mine." Raven says grinning wider when Anya leans over and peeks her cheek softly.

"Well I guess that is that." Clarke says laughing softly as she watches them.

"So when do you think Lexa is going to ask you?" Raven asks Clarke and Clarke crosses her arms.

"Who says she'll be the one to ask? Maybe I will." Clarke says and Raven laughs raising an eyebrow.

"Well than when are you going to ask?" Raven asks and Clarke shrugs.

"Whenever I think we are ready to move to the next level. It takes as long as it takes." Clarke says as she starts wiping the counter down.

* * *

Lexa and Beca ran to the café the rain pouring down on them, making it hard to see. Lexa doesn't notice a person in her path until it is too late.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Lexa asks quickly as she helps the girl up from a large puddle.

"Lex we need to get her inside, she is soaked." Beca says as Lexa helps the girl up, wrapping an arm around her and taking her into the café. Lexa helps the girl sit down while Beca goes to get some towels from Clarke.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't see you." Lexa says kneeling in front of the girl who was shivering a bit.

"It's okay. I didn't see you either, until I was on the ground." The girl says laughing slightly while Beca runs out of the back with some towels, passing them to Lexa.

"Okay let's get you dry." Lexa says as she passes a towel to the girl while she wraps another one around her.

"I'm Harper by the way." Harper says as she wipes her face off before drying her hair.

"I'm Lexa and this is my cousin Beca." Lexa says before standing and looking around for Clarke, smiling when she sees her. Her smile quickly falls as she sees the look on Clarke's face.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

"Whoa who is the girl?" Raven asks as she see Lexa help a girl into a seat.

"Never seen her before." Anya says back to Raven who bit her bottom lip.

"At least Clarke went to the back, she will get super jealous." Raven says but frowns as Beca runs into the back of the store.

"Clarke, really?" Anya asks not seeing Clarke as the jealous type.

"Oh yeah, especially because Lexa is touching the girl. Just watch." Raven says as she sees Beca run back out, Clarke following her. Clarke pauses as she sees Lexa with the girl, her eyes narrowing when she sees Lexa gently wrap the towel around the girl.

"Who is she?" Clarke asks Raven and Anya her eyes not leaving Lexa.

"Uh not sure." Anya says before looking at Raven who shrugs with a 'I told you so' look on her face.

Lexa makes her way over to Clarke who frowns as she sees how soaked Lexa's clothes are.

"Clarke." Lexa says her voice sounding slightly confused.

"Lexa." Clarke says grabbing a towel and passing it to Lexa. "Do you not own a jacket? Or maybe an umbrella?" Clarke asks.

"No umbrella and I'm guessing you're the one who can tell me where all my jackets are." Lexa says as she takes her beanie off and runs her fingers through her hair. Clarke blushes slightly.

"Did I really take all of them?" Clarke asks softer now. Lexa laughs softly and nods.

"Yeah and I don't mind, I just need like one." Lexa says jumping slightly as she feels a hand, who wasn't Clarke's, rest on her lower back.

"Hey, where should I put these?" Harper asks standing very close to Lexa, who is scared of the look on Clarke's face.

"I would suggest you take your hand off my girlfriend." Clarke says in a low, cold voice. One Lexa hopes she never hears directed at herself. She feels Harper's hand move off her, relaxing as it does, before realizing what Clarke says.

"Sorry I didn't know you two were together." Harper says blushing slightly, looking over at Lexa who was looking over at Clarke dreamily. Lexa is smiling brightly at Clarke who blushes softly before turning her attention back to Harper.

"Well we are and I would appreciate it if you didn't touch her again." Clarke says taking the towels from Harper and turning to go back into the backroom. Lexa quickly follows her.

"Girlfriend?" Lexa asks Clarke softly and Clarke's face lights up.

"Sorry I just didn't- "Clarke is cut off by Lexa pushing her up against a wall and kissing her hard. Lexa's hand moves down to Clarke's waist before she pulls away to catch her breath, Lexa's forehead resting against Clarke's.

"Clarke I'm yours already, you had me the first time I saw your beautiful blue eyes." Lexa says gently closing her eyes as she feels Clarke running her finger along her jaw.

"Good because I'm all yours." Clarke says leaning up slightly to kiss Lexa's lips again. Her hands move up slightly tangling in Lexa's damp hair smiling as she pulls Lexa even closer to herself.

* * *

"So five bucks that they are making out." Raven says to Anya, Beca and Harper.

"No one is going to take that bet, because we all know that's what they are doing." Beca says making herself a drink from behind the counter.

"Beca I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be back there." Anya says watching her, noticing that she was still upset about Chloe.

"I'm not going to go bother Clarke to make me one." Beca says shrugging.

"So how long have they been dating?" Harper asks still pretty interested in Lexa.

"Uh well to my knowledge they aren't official yet, but they have been on like a date. They have liked each other since they met at the beginning of the year though." Beca says to Harper.

"Wow. Why did they just now get together?" Harper asks, while Anya raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you care so much?" Anya asks before Beca can answer the question.

"I was just wondering." Harper says shrugging moving slightly, feeling uncomfortable with all the questioning eyes.

"Look you really don't have a chance with Lexa, trust me I've known her my whole life and I think this is the most interested she's ever been in someone. You really don't stand a chance against Clarke. Sorry." Beca says shrugging not feeling very guilty with the look on Harper's face.

"Okay well I'm just going to head out." Harper says awkwardly, trying not to feel to upset.

"That's probably for the best, because Clarke is mean when she gets jealous." Raven says causing Beca to nod with her.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Harper says before leaving quickly. The three of them relax a bit.

"I've never seen Clarke so mad before, it was kind of hot." Beca says laughing softly before quickly adding on, "Don't tell Lexa I said that she will get pissed."

"Clarke is hot as hell, but I mean she is like family to me so I would never even try to get with her." Raven says shrugging as she leans against Anya.

"Yeah she is pretty hot." Anya says and all of them share a quiet laugh.

* * *

"Chlo for the last time, no I haven't heard anything from Beca and I would probably be the last person on earth to hear from her." Aubrey says pacing in front of Chloe's hospital bed while the redhead quickly erases her write board before jotting something else down.

"Chloe I just don't understand why you don't tell her you got the surgery done. She will be here if you tell her. I might not like her very much, but she likes you a whole lot." Aubrey says watching Chloe erase the board again quickly.

Aubrey runs her fingers through her hair trying to relax but not being able to much when her best friend is laying in a hospital bed unable to talk. She pulls out her phone smiling gently as she sees cute messages from Bellamy. She looks up when she hears Chloe tapping the board.

"Fine, fine. I'll text her but I doubt she will read it." Aubrey says sighing before looking back at her phone and texting the hobbit that her best friend has chosen to like.

* * *

"Look who returns." Beca says as she sits behind the counter to look at Raven and Anya, only turning when she hears Clarke and Lexa.

"Beca you aren't supposed to be back here, making your own drink." Clarke says knowing she didn't make anything for Beca, but Beca only shrugs.

"I wasn't going to come bother the two of you." Beca says as she pulls her phone out, her face paling slightly.

"What's up Beca?" Lexa asks immediately knowing that something was off.

"Chloe got her nodes taken out." Beca says glancing up at Lexa who nods.

"Okay well let's get you to the hospital than." Lexa says moving slightly and grabbing something from behind Clarke.

"Hey that's my jacket." Clarke says as Lexa slides the hoodie on over her head, smiling as she is suddenly surrounded by Clarke's perfume, now understanding why Clarke took all of hers.

"Yeah well you have all of mine so." Lexa counters before kissing Clarke softly and stepping away.

"I'll stop by to see you later." Clarke says smiling as Lexa nods.

"Sounds like a plan. Bye Clarke." Lexa says sweetly before pulling Beca out with her.

"Bye." Clarke says smiling before looking to see Anya and Raven's smirking faces.

"So girlfriend huh?" Raven asks

"Oh shut up." Clarke says

* * *

Lexa and Beca make it to the hospital in no time.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lexa asks turning the car off and pulling the hood on over her beanie.

"Yeah I need to make sure she is alright." Beca says pulling a hood on as well.

"Let's do it than." Lexa says smiling before the both of them get out and make a run for the hospital doors. Once inside the two of them make their way to the front desk, Lexa accidently running into a doctor.

"I'm so sorry." Lexa says grabbing the doctor's file that had dropped to the ground. She straightens up and smiles at the doctor as she passes the file back to her.

"That's the second time today, what's up with you?" Beca asks smirking as she moves to stand by Lexa who blushes softly.

"It's alright, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either." The doctor says sounding pretty kind. Lexa's eyes narrow as she looks at the older woman who seems slightly familiar.

"I'm sorry, but have we ever met before, you seem familiar?" Lexa asks and the older woman sticks her hand out.

"I don't think so, but my name is Abby Griffin. I'm a cardiovascular doctor here." Abby says noticing how Lexa tenses slightly as she shakes her hand.

"I'm Beca and this is my cousin Lexa, I believe she is dating your daughter Clarke." Beca says stepping in as she notices Lexa freeze, she laughs slightly.

"That's why your jacket looked so familiar." Abby says smiling as she looks Lexa over. "Well Clarke has told me a lot of great things about you, but you should come over to dinner one night so me and my husband can decide if you are good enough for our daughter." Abby says still smiling. Lexa seems to snap out of it and smiles.

"Okay whenever you are available I'll come over." Lexa says accepting Abby's challenge.

"Anyways, could you show us to Chloe Beale's room?" Beca asks stepping in once again. Abby finds a nurse to direct the to the room.

* * *

"I can't believe I ran into Clarke's mother." Lexa groans once they are around the corner. Beca smirks.

"Well it wasn't too bad." Beca says pausing as they stop in front of Chloe's room. Beca takes a deep breath before stepping inside, Lexa following behind.

Chloe sits up quickly as she sees Beca step into the room, her whole face lights up.

"She still can't talk, but she can write." Aubrey says standing up from the seat in the corner, startling Beca causing her to look away from Chloe.

"Thanks." Beca says still feeling some anger towards Aubrey but turns her attention to Chloe who was smiling softly at Beca.

"Hey." Beca says all of her built up anger falling away as she watches Chloe quickly scribble something out on her whiteboard.

 _I haven't heard anything from you in like a week and you say hey._

"Chlo I'm here but I am still kind of pissed at you but I still care about you so I'm here. I'm not sure what to even say to you." Beca says watching as Chloe's face drops and she looks towards Aubrey who shrugs awkwardly before turning to Lexa.

"We will give you two some privacy." Aubrey says and Lexa nods quickly following her out. Beca watches before turning back to Chloe who writes something on the board.

 _Are you here to break up with me?_

The board reads and Beca's heart breaks as she sees Chloe's big blue eyes tearing up while looking at her. Beca steps closer to the bed and moves to lean in and kiss Chloe softly.

"No Chloe I'm not breaking up with you, but we have somethings to work out. Do you realize that I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend after the performance?" Beca asks as she sits beside Chloe on the bed and she watches Chloe smiling softly.

"But I just can't now. Not after you just let your best friend bitch me out, without trying to stand up for me." Beca says sadly before she feels Chloe wrap her hand around hers.

 _I understand. We just need to work on it, I'm so sorry._

The board reads and Beca nods leaning against Chloe as she texts Lexa to let her know she is staying.

* * *

Lexa walked quietly out to her car, the hood to Clarke's jacket pulled over her head and her smiling as Clarke's scent surrounded her. Lexa sends a quick text to Clarke before she starts driving to Clarke's place. Lexa gets there quickly and hops out almost running to Clarke's door. Once she gets their Raven opens the door to let her in. Lexa smiles as Clarke comes out of her room to greet her.

"Clarke." Lexa says immediately running her hands along Clarke's hips pulling the blonde closer to her.

"Lexa." Clarke says sounding slightly surprised but relaxing into Lexa's hands. She reaches up and places a small peck on Lexa's lips.

"Well now that you have greeted each other how about you two come join us for a movie." Anya says as Raven comes to sit by her.

"Actually we are going to my room." Clarke says as she pulls Lexa into her room quickly, Lexa follows her feeling a bit confused.

"We could have watched the movie with them." Lexa says as she watches Clarke move around the room.

"I wanted to spend a little one on one time with you." Clarke says stepping in close to Lexa kissing her lips softly before pulling away.

"That sounds great to me." Lexa says cupping the blondes face gently running her thumb over Clarke's lips smiling gently. "You are so beautiful, Clarke."

"Thank you. You are gorgeous." Clarke says a blush creeping up her face as she watches Lexa with loving eyes.

"Oh before I forget, your mom invited me to dinner." Lexa says watching as Clarke gives her a confused look.

"You met my mom?" Clarke asks as she pulls Lexa down to lay with her in bed.

"I kind of ran into her, literally, at the hospital today. It's been an off day for me." Lexa mumbles as she holds Clarke close to her.

"Hmmm yeah, first you run into a girl, I almost had to hurt and then you run into my mom." Clarke says running her fingers along Lexa's sides.

"You know seeing you all jealous was kind of hot." Lexa says kissing Clarke's temple smirking.

"I wasn't jealous. I just don't like sharing what is mine and you are mine." Clarke says in a voice that sends shivers down Lexa spine.

"Sounds like you were kind of jealous." Lexa says teasingly laughing as Clarke pokes her in the side.

"Fine I was jealous but you would have been too if you were in my position. I didn't like that she could freely walk up to you and touch you, like that." Clarke says as she pushes Lexa down and straddles her, causing Lexa to blush brightly before she places her hands on Clarke's hips.

"I got mad before I even knew you. When that idiot Finn was trying to hit on you." Lexa says softly as she runs her fingers over Clarke's figure. "I can't even imagine how anger I would get if someone touched you now."

"Be my girlfriend then. I know we have only gone out on one official date but I feel like we have been dating this whole time." Clarke says running her fingers along Lexa's collarbone.

"Clarke I told you earlier today that I was yours, of course I'll be your girlfriend." Lexa says smiling widely before bringing Clarke's lips to meet her own.

* * *

So I just couldn't seem to stop writing this. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who has liked this story and reviewed. You all are the ones I continue to write for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry it has take so long for me to update this story. Life has kind of drained me from actually wanting to do any writing lately but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

Lexa paced back and forth in front of her mirror, nervously running her fingers through her hair. She was meeting Clarke's parents in a couple hours and she needed it to go well, because she wanting to continue seeing their daughter.

"Lexa chill out, they are going to love you, you are great and shit." Beca says tiredly as she works on her new set of mixes.

"Wow great motivational speech Beca, I feel much better now." Lexa says sarcastically as she tosses away another shirt. Just then Anya walks into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be ready to go already?" Anya asks looking from Lexa to Beca.

"I can't find anything to wear." Lexa practically whines as she pouts a bit causing Anya to sigh as she sets her bag down and rolls her sleeves up.

"Okay lets see what you have." Anya says deciding to be helpful, knowing how much this meant to Lexa. She pulls out a green button down, black jeans and some boots.

"The green brings out your eyes, Clarke will love that. The rest will make you look casual, but still a little bad ass, again Clarke will love that." Anya says smirking as Lexa smiles and goes to put the clothes on.

"Clarke loves anything Lexa wears." Beca says popping off one of her headphones to talk with Anya.

"Yeah no shit, just had to let Lexa know that." Anya says shrugging, as she pushes Beca's bag off her bed and then lays down.

"Hey what the fuck." Beca says getting up to grab her bag, once she does she holds it protectively against her chest. Anya just shrugs before turning over to nap.

"Alright how do I look?" Lexa asks coming out of the bathroom.

"Dude Clarke will love whatever you wear, you look good. Put your hair up though." Beca says still glaring at Anya's back.

"What Beca said." Anya says turning over for a second to flip Beca off and look at Lexa.

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this." Lexa says looking in the mirror to do her hair and makeup.

* * *

"Raven, I can't do this." Clarke says pacing her room worryingly as she looks at Raven. She continues, "My parents are going to freak her out and then she isn't going to wan to go out with me anymore." Clarke says pouting.

"Lexa is still going to be your girlfriend at the end of the night, Clarke, stop worrying. That girl loves you." Raven says looking at her phone. Missing the way Clarke perks up, blushing brightly.

"Wait do you think that she actually loves me?" Clarke asks looking at Raven, who smirks.

"Maybe not as much as you love her." Raven says teasingly causing Clarke to blush.

"I.. I don't, at least I don't think I do." Clarke says pausing. "Oh god, I do."

"Well what are you going to do about?" Raven asks watching Clarke now.

"I don't know, I just can't lose her now. Not now when I love her and how when she gets bored she will braid tiny little braids into her hair. Or how she is so sarcastic around Beca but so sweet around me. Or how those green eyes look at me, like I'm the only person that matters or-" Clarke is cut off by Raven.

"Clarke,I get it. Lexa is great you love each other and now you are going to have dinner with your family." Raven says causing Clarke to hop up.

"Oh god what am I going to wear?" Clarke says as she starts pacing and Raven groans.

* * *

Lexa takes one last deep breath, before smoothing out her shirt with the hand that wasn't hold the flowers she bought. She mentally cheers herself on as she presses the doorbell, to the Griffin household. After a couple seconds a man that has Clarke's blue eyes opens the door.

"So you must be Lexa." The man says with a stern looking face. Lexa wipes her hand off on her pants before sticking it out.

"I am, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Griffin." Lexa says sounding calm, while inside she was scared to death. The man shakes her hand and the stern look falls away to a soft smile.

"Call me Jake, I've heard a lot of great things about you. Honestly Clarke doesn't shut up about you. Come on in." Jake says kindly, which causes Lexa to relax.

"Dad, I said I would get the door." Clarke appears pouting as she looks at her dad before looking over at Lexa. "You look amazing." Clarke blurts out, her cheeks blushing.

"Thank you Clarke. You look beautiful. I got you these flowers." Lexa says, forgetting where she was and who she was standing next to.

"Thank you, there are beautiful." Clarke says smiling as she takes the flowers and kisses Lexa on the cheek. Just then Jake clears his throat, causing Lexa to jump a bit.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest." Jake says in a playful voice

"Dad." Clarke whines, feeling her cheeks heat up. Lexa laughs a little as she watches Clarke.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home, Lexa. Abby is almost finished with dinner, Clarke go get water for those flowers. I want to have a second alone with Lexa." Jake says looking from Lexa to Clarke.

"Dad." Clarke says sternly giving her father a look that say 'you better not scare her away.' Jake waves her off before leading Lexa to the living room.

"So you and my daughter are dating." Jake starts out and Lexa nods, mentally freaking out.

"We are sir." Lexa says trying to not show any fear.

"I just want you to know that I love my daughter more than anything in the world. She is precious. If you really want to get my approval, I need to know that she is happy, but also safe." Jake says and Lexa listens to him.

"I heard what you did before even knowing her, protecting her from that scumbag, Finn. I never really liked him. I trust you with her, because you protected her when you really didn't have to." Jake says much to Lexa's relief.

"I really love your daughter, Jake." Lexa says her eyes showing how truthful that sentence was to Jake.

"I know how precious she is and all I want in life is for her to be happy. Me protecting her from that guy was that best thing that ever happened to me, because when those blue eyes looked at me, I was done for." Lexa says smiling softly remembering that night.

"Well you are what I have always wished for in a partner for my daughter. If anything happens to her though, I will come for you." Jake ends on a serious note and Lexa nods understandingly.

"Dinner!" Abby calls from the kitchen and Lexa has never been so thankful.

* * *

Lexa finds herself sitting next to Clarke which she is very thankful for, as Clarke puts her hand on her thigh, which relaxes her.

"So Lexa what are your plans for the future?" Abby asks looking at Lexa very seriously.

"Well I am studying to eventually become a lawyer. After I finish grad school, I would like to eventually open my own firm along with my friend Anya." Lexa says to Abby who nods, looking approving of that choice.

"Why do you want to be a lawyer?" Jake asks causing Lexa to turn to look at him.

"Well when I was younger my aunt passed away and my cousin, Beca, was going to be forced to live with her father, who kind of ran out on her a couple years earlier. So my family fought and won to keep her with us. Our lawyer was kind of my idol after that. So I decided that I want to help people like that, so now I'm trying to become one." Lexa says and both Jake and Abby nod satisfied.

After dinner was over Clarke manages to sneak Lexa and herself up to her room. Lexa takes a moment to look around Clarke's childhood room.

"So are you okay? I know my parents can be a bit much and I hope they didn't scare you off or anything." Clarke says rubbing her wrist, which Lexa figured out was a nervous habit she did.

"Clarke, your parents are actually pretty nice. I'm not scared or anything, I still want to be with you, so you are kind of stuck with me." Lexa says smiling at her girlfriend.

"I don't mind being stuck with you." Clarke says while moving closer to kiss Lexa. Lexa finds herself getting lost in the feeling of Clarke's lips moving against her own. Lexa brings her hand up running her fingers through Clarke's hair, while Clarke pulls Lexa's hips closer to her own.

* * *

Beca's phone buzzes with the notification that she has a new text. She picks the phone up finding that it is from Chloe, telling her that the Bellas are back. Beca feels slightly conflicted, on one hand she could just ignore the whole situation or she can go and sing with the girls who have grown on her. She thinks about Chloe, who she was still a little upset with but missed dearly. She sighs as she gets off her bed and heads out of the room.

Beca comes to the Bellas rehersal room but waits outside as she hears some yelling.

"Alright, no, okay, just shut up! Everyone! Come on, I joined this group so I could hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks. And also because I was really sick of all my boyfriends and I need to get away from that. But this is some serious horseshit. What's that smell? Stinks everywhere. I don't wanna be like the old Bellas." Fat Amy says causing Beca to smile a bit, as she hears some girls agree.

"We should have listened to Beca." Chloe says causing Beca's heart to warm.

"Oh so this is my fault?" Aubrey says

"That's not what I'm saying" Chloe says. Beca listens some more before it starts to get out of control. She walks in seeing a pool of what Beca hopes is applesauce, but doesn't think it is.

"Guys! Guys, stop! What is going on?" Beca asks partially grossed out but also confused.

"Nothing. Nothing. This is a Bella's rehearsal." Aubrey says looking at Beca, who sighs.

"I know. I just...wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry. And... Aubrey if you would have me, I want back in." Beca says and waits seeing Aubrey just cross her arms. Beca grabs a chair and starts to drag it out of the door.

"Aubrey!" Chloe says breaking the silence. Chloe gives Aubrey a look that makes her sigh.

"Wait." Aubrey says and Beca stops dragging the chair.

"Thank you. That would have been embarrassing." Beca says walking back to join the group. They all start talking more and actually bonding.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke get called down to watch a movie with Clarke's parents after kissing for a bit. Lexa laughs as she fixes Clarke's hair for her and then they both head downstairs. Lexa sits down first and Clarke follows her, sitting close to her. Lexa smiles down at Clarke while sliding an arm around her.

"What movie are we watching?" Clarke asks after taking her eyes off of Lexa.

"Some soccer movie that your father picked out." Abby says setting her cup of water down.

"Oh did you guys know that Lexa is actually the captain of the soccer team at school?" Clarke asks before looking up at Lexa who blushes softly.

"Are you guys good?" Jake asks Lexa who smiles and nods.

"Yes sir, we actually have a game in a couple of days that will determine if we will go to the championship or not." Lexa says smiling as Clarke rests her hand on Lexa's stomach.

"Well Abby and I will definitely come and watch it. Clarke you will have to give us the details." Jake says almost sounding excited about the game.

"Okay." Clarke says before turning her attention back to Lexa who was already looking down at her with those bright green eyes. Clarke leans up and places a soft kiss on her lips not caring about her parents at the moment.

The movie turns out to be pretty good, but Lexa thinks that looking at Clarke is way better. She doesn't notice Clarke's parents looking over at them every once in awhile, smiling at their daughter and her girlfriend.

"I should probably head home, it's getting pretty late." Lexa says to Clarke who pouts not wanting her to leave. Clarke sighs knowing that Lexa needed to get her sleep.

"Okay let me walk you out." Clarke says getting up.

"It was nice meeting you Abby and Jake, I hope to see you at my game." Lexa says sticking her hand out but instead gets pulled in for a hug by both of the parents.

"We will see at your game. Go home and get some rest. We expect to see a win." Jake says smiling and Lexa nods before stepping back and relaxing even more when Clarke slides and arm around her waist.

"I will be right back." Clarke says to her parents before taking Lexa outside.

"So my parents really like you." Clarke says as she smiles at Lexa.

"Well I am pretty great." Lexa says shrugging as Clarke steps closer to her, kissing her softly before pulling away.

"Yeah you're okay." Clarke says teasingly as she gets pulled back into Lexa. Her lips meeting Lexa's once more.

"Okay I should head home, I think my uber is here." Lexa says pulling away from Clarke as a car pulls up to the curb. Clarke pouts.

"I'll see you tomorrow, text me when you get home." Clarke says leaning up to press one more kiss into Lexa's lips. Lexa smiles kissing back.

"Will do, goodnight Clarke." Lexa says as she gets into the car. Clarke waits until the car is out of her view before heading back in her house blushing as she sees her parents watching from the window.

"You act like you are never going to see her again." Her dad says smiling as she steps into the room. Clarke shrugs.

"I don't know, I hate seeing her leave me. What if something happens and I don't get to see her again. For some reason, I feel like we knew each other in another life and she died to early. I just want to get the most out of our time together each time we are together." Clarke says blushing as she sees her parents looking at her.

"Well maybe soulmates are real and Lexa is yours." Abby says shrugging as she leans closer to Jake. Clarke bites her lip feeling the need to paint for some reason. She tells her parents before going up to her room and setting up a blank canvas.

* * *

When Lexa gets back her dorm room she is not surprised to see Anya chilling with Raven, while Beca is on her bed working on some mixes. Lexa sends a quick text to Clarke before shutting the door.

"Hey Lex how did meeting the in-laws go?" Raven asks while Anya laughs softly. Lexa blushes but smiles.

"Really good, I think. They are planning on coming to my next game and they hugged me goodbye." Lexa says letting her hair down and grabbing a brush.

"Oh yeah they like you. They make it kind of know if they don't like you, plus they actually are coming to one of your games, showing interest in you. I'm sure if you asked to marry Clarke right now they would say yes." Raven says causing Lexa to stop what she was doing. All of a sudden she sees Clarke walking down an aisle towards her looking beautiful.

"Yo earth to Lexa." Beca says suddenly standing in front of Lexa. Lexa jumps a bit snapping out of her daydream.

"You okay?" Anya asks and Lexa nods blushing.

"Well I have good news too. I am a Bella again and Aubrey is even letting me make a new setlist for them." Beca says smiling and Lexa smiles high fiving her.

"That's awesome. How is Chloe?" Lexa asks and Beca smiles some more.

"We talked after practice and she is my girlfriend now." Beca says proudly and Lexa pats her on the back.

"Dude nice." Anya says fist bumping Beca.

"Now you just have to win your next game, then we will both be going to championships." Beca says and Lexa looks over at Anya who nods. Determined to win.

* * *

 **So obviously I did not write The 100 or Pitch Perfect, I don't own anything having to do with them.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take forever to write. I am in the middle of writing a little one shot, not having anything to do with this story, but you should all check it out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I am back for another update. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lexa stared back at her own green eyes, as she put face black around her eyes. She took a couple deep breathes, trying to get the nerves out.

"Lex, you got a visitor." Anya tells Lexa with a smirk sitting on her face, opening the door to the locker room, letting in Clarke, before leaving to warm up. Even seeing the blonde causes Lexa to relax.

"Clarke." Lexa says moving to get closer to Clarke.

"Lexa." Clarke says getting a bit lost in Lexa's eyes, which seemed even more green. Clarke didn't think that was even possible. Clarke smiles as Lexa wraps her up in her arms. Clarke was grateful that all of Lexa's teammates were already warming up.

"Is the commander a bit nervous?" Clarke asks Lexa while running her fingers through Lexa's brown curls.

"What gave it away?" Lexa asks stepping back to see Clarke's beautiful face and smiling when she sees those pretty blues.

"The fact that you are the only one not warming up yet." Clarke says running her fingers over Lexa's face, loving the fact that Lexa seemed to melt into her touch.

"It would be a big deal if I lead my team to the championships, as a freshman." Lexa says loving how Clarke seemed to relax her.

"I know, but either way, win or lose, you will still have me. I am so proud of all your work babe." Clarke says with a blinding smile, not even noticing the way she used the word babe. Lexa blushes and leans into kiss Clarke.

"Babe?" Lexa asks, raising an eyebrow as she pulls away from the kiss.

"You're mine. I can call you whatever I please." Clarke says laughing softly, before grabbing Lexa's hand.

"Come on. You have a game to win, Commander." Clarke says and Lexa shivers a bit loving the way Clarke says commander. Lexa follows Clarke out to the already cheering field and into war.

* * *

Lexa loved the rush of playing soccer. She loved how much her teammates trusted and respected her. She loved how Clarke and all of her friends were there to cheer her on. She even loved how Jake and Abby did actually make time to come watch her play. She wanted to make them all proud of her. She needed to win.

Lexa was running down the side of the field, trying to get open for Octavia to pass her the ball. She smirks as she finally does and gets the ball rocketed to her. Only one defender stood in front of her and the goalie. She moves the ball as if it was a part of her and easily passes the defender, before taking a shot at the goal, barely making it past the goalie.

"Yes Lexa!" Anya says running towards her happy as can be. But before Anya could get there, the defender she had passed with the ball, kicks her in the calf with her sharp cleats.

"Oh fuck." Lexa says falling down to the ground and grabbing her calf. She hears Anya getting into a fight with the defender before the ref gives the defender a red card.

"Come on Lex." Octavia says, helping Lexa up to limp off the field, and to the bench.

"Octavia I have to play." Lexa says almost begging. Octavia crosses her arms shaking her head.

"That is not up to me. The nurse will come check you out to see if you can play." Octavia says waving the nurse over to them. Lexa chances a glance over at Clarke who is currently being held back by her friends from coming over to see Lexa. The blonde looks like she is about to kill the defender. When Lexa finally catches Clarke's eye she gives her a small smile so she doesn't worry.

The nurse comes over and pulls Lexa's sock and shin guard off, Lexa winces as she sees some blood.

"It looks like the cleats took a good bit of skin. I'll see if I can get you patched up in time to play." The nurse says as she starts to dig through her bag. Lexa sighs and turns her attention back to the game that has started back up.

"Ouch." Lexa says suddenly as the nurse is softly dabbing the blood off her leg.

"Sorry, but it looks like you might need some stitches." The nurse says looking at Lexa.

"Give them to me but I need to play." Lexa says hoping to sound as desperate as she was to get back in the game.

"The stitches might rip out if you play." The nurse says and Lexa shakes her head.

"I will get it fixed after the game. Please we need to win the game, just wrap it up if you have to. Just get me back onto the field." Lexa says begging the nurse who sighs.

"Fine but it will hurt when you are running." The nurse says grabbing a wrap and tightly wrapping Lexa's leg up before putting the shin guard and sock back on.

"I would advise you doing this but you seem pretty set to play." The nurse says as Lexa ties her cleat back up before getting up.

"Thank you." Lexa tells the nurse before going to her coach to put her back in.

* * *

Lexa wipes her forehead off as she feels the sweat dripping down. It was the last couple minutes of the game and the teams were tied. Lexa's leg throbbed as she walks over to Anya and Octavia to make a plan.

"We need to win this one." Lexa says to both girls who nod.

"So here is the plan.." Lexa starts, both girls agreeing with the plan before getting in there places. Anya stopping for a second.

"Lex, your leg is bleeding." She says in a hush tone, knowing that it won't matter to Lexa until after the game. Lexa waves her off.

"I'm fine." Lexa lies, her leg was in a lot of pain.

"Okay, let's win this." Anya says, before grabbing Lexa's upper arm and shaking it, Lexa doing the same thing.

Lexa takes a deep breath, trying to relax her nerves before looking over at Clarke who was pacing by the bleachers, obviously as nervous as Lexa was. Lexa smiles watching her girlfriend run her fingers through her hair, before catching Lexa's eyes. Lexa sighs as those blue eyes seem to stare into her soul. Lexa gives her a small smile before channeling herself back into the game.

The ball is thrown back in bound and Lexa's team take control of the ball, while the time continues to count down. Lexa smiles as Anya gets the ball passing it up the field to Octavia, Lexa gets in position, but a defender gets in the path of Octavia and Lexa. Octavia kicks it a bit higher than Lexa expected. She wouldn't be able to head it in like they planned.

"Oh fuck." Lexa says as she sees only a couple seconds left so she does the only thing she can think of. Hopping up she bicycle kicks the ball, landing on her legs, she falls to her knees as she watches the ball sail through the air, slipping into the top right corner of the goal.

Lexa falls on the ground in disbelief. Her legs aches but she still smiles as she hears her team cheer for her.

"Lex, what the hell! That was hands down the coolest goal ever! You've gotta teach me that." Octavia says as she helps her up. Anya is the next person to see her.

"Are you okay?" Anya asks worriedly and Lexa nods but feels a bit light headed. She starts to sway a bit but Clarke catches her pulling her into her chest.

"Lex, your leg." Clarke says quietly as she holds Lexa tightly.

"I'm fine." Lexa says tiredly before blacking out, from loss of blood. The last thing she hears is Clarke yelling her name.

Beca watches as Lexa passes out in Clarke's arms.

"Shit." Beca says running over to her cousin, slightly surprised as Clarke picks her up.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, mom could you let them know we are coming." Clarke says before looking at Beca.

"I'm coming with you. Chloe I'll let you know what's up when I know." Beca says, leaning up and kissing the redhead.

"You better." Chloe says as she watches Clarke and Beca get into Clarke's mother's car.

"Lex, you better be okay. I just got you, you can't leave me." Clarke tells Lexa as she holds the girl close to her.

"She'll be okay, Clarke. Lexa is strong." Beca says looking at her cousin and seeing how much Clarke cares.

"You love her don't you?" Beca asks feeling like now would be a good time to give the talk to Clarke. Clarke blushes before nodding.

"I haven't told her yet though." Clarke says not even caring how dirty Lexa was.

"Well you better not hurt her, she deserves everything." Beca says and Clarke nods smiling softly down at Lexa.

"I know she does." Clarke says, before noticing her dad glancing back at them.

"We are almost there." Jake tells Clarke before glancing over at Beca.

"She is an amazing player. Does she want to go pro?" Jake asks Beca who shrugs.

"Not sure, I know that she eventually wants to be a lawyer, but I don't know about soccer." Beca says as they pull up to the hospital. Lexa being taken away by a couple doctors.

* * *

Lexa wakes up to a consistent beep. She groans as she feels how sore her body is.

"Oh good you're awake." Beca says sitting forward in her chair. Beca waits until Lexa opens her eyes to continue.

"Doctor gave you stitches for your leg and told me to not you to be very active for a couple days. Also Clarke is pretty worried about you." Beca says leaning back into her chair texting Chloe quickly.

"Clarke's here?" Lexa asks looking around the room. Beca nods

"Yeah her and her parents drove us here. Her parents seem pretty worried too." Beca say before adding on, "I was worried about you as well." Lexa smiles softly at Beca.

"Aww you big softy." Lexa teases Beca before sitting up to ruffle Beca hair.

"Dude no. I take it back." Beca says getting up from the seat to move away from Lexa. They both laugh together as the doctor walks in, handing Lexa some discharge papers. Once they are all signed, a nurse comes to wheel Lexa out to the waiting room, where all her friend are waiting. Lexa smiles brightly as she watches them nudge Clarke who gets up and walks over to Lexa, kissing her hard.

"You better not scare me like that again." Clarke says leaning her forehead against Lexa's as they both try to catch their breath.

"I'll try not to." Lexa says as Clarke stands up straight. Clarke's parents are the next people see.

"Good game Lex, you did give us a bit of a scare at the end though." Jake says playfully as he leans down to hug Lexa, ruffling her hair softly before Abby steps in to hug her as well.

After everyone hugs and congratulates Lexa, her, Beca and Anya, head back to the dorms. Lexa showers and changes into something more comfortable.

"So that was an awesome goal at the end of the game." Anya says as she sits next to Lexa on her bed, while Chloe and Beca sit on Lexa's bed.

"Yeah how did you even do that?" Chloe asks looking over at Lexa. Lexa shrugs.

"I've practiced it once or twice but never thought I would actually use it." Lexa tells them as she smiles.

"Well it was a surprise. Another surprise was that Clarke picked you up like you weighed nothing. It was kinda hot." Beca says, before getting slapped by Chloe and glared at by Lexa.

"It was pretty surprising though." Beca says blushing slightly as she runs her fingers through hair.

"Well I don't need to listen to my cousin call my girlfriend hot." Lexa says smirking as she looks between Beca and Chloe.

"I don't think your girlfriend wants to hear that either." Anya points out smirking along with Lexa. Watching as Beca tries to apologize to Chloe.

"Come on Chlo, you know that I didn't mean it like that." Beca says getting the cold shoulder from Chloe, causing Lexa and Anya to laugh.

* * *

"So how is your girl, Griff?" Fat Amy asks while lounging around Clarke's room, Clarke smiles.

"She is okay, her leg is getting better. She has been pretty busy helping Beca work on the songs for the Bellas. So I haven't seen her." Clarke says pouting as she sits next to Fat Amy to watch a movie.

"Didn't you see her like yesterday?" Fat Amy asks and Clarke nods.

"But that was only for like five minutes." Clarke says passing some popcorn too Fat Amy.

"I can only stand to see some of my boyfriends for five minutes. That as long as they need." Fat Amy says causing Clarke to laugh and blush.

"Lexa and I haven't done uh anything like that." Clarke says her cheeks blushing a bright red. Fat Amy sits up suddenly.

"What have you guys done?" Fat Amy asks. Clarke shrugs, feeling more and more embarrassed.

"We made out a couple times, but that's it." Clarke says feeling warm.

"Has she made it to second base or have you?" Fat Amy asks and Clarke feels light headed.

"No." Clarke says now imaging Lexa's hands all over her body, feeling more turned on as she thinks about it.

"Wow." Fat Amy says before adding on, "You should get on that, you two have been together for awhile now."

Clarke simply nods her mind still thinking around the one time her nails raked up and down Lexa's stomach.

"I've gotta go, make yourself at home." Clarke says quickly leaving her room. Fat Amy sits there laughing to herself.

* * *

"... right there, add more bass." Lexa says as she sits in her room helping Beca with a mix. They pause as they hear a frantic knock on the door. Lexa gets up and walks over opening the door, smiling brightly.

"Clarke." She says smiling as she feels Clarke pull her against her body.

"Lexa." Clarke says her voice deeper than normal, Lexa is about to say something when she feels Clarke pushes her lips against her own, effectively shutting her up. She feels Clarke pull on her shirt bringing her even closer to her girlfriend.

"Dude gross. I don't want to see this." Beca says causing them both to jump away, blushing Lexa glanced at Clarke, wondering what that was.

"Sorry Beca." Lexa says seeing Clarke bite her lip before grabbing her by the hand dragging her out of the room.

"Clarke where are we going?" Lexa asks as Clarke leads her out of the building.

"Somewhere more private." Clarke says while blushing.

"Why?" Lexa asks following Clarke as they walk to her place.

"Because I have missed you. We haven't had a bunch of alone time lately." Clarke says as they get to her place. Inside Fat Amy is going through Clarke's fridge. Fat Amy freezes her hands full of food.

"You said make yourself at home!" Fat Amy yells causing Clarke to hold her hands up.

"It's fine but I am going to have to ask you to leave, because I kinda want to spend time with Lexa." Clarke says begging Fat Amy not say anything embarrassing. Fat Amy smirks looking at them both.

"Right but I'm taking your food with me." Fat Amy says and Clarke nods. Once Fat Amy leaves, Clarke brings Lexa to her room and closes the door.

"You are acting weird. What's up?" Lexa asks sitting on Clarke's bed watching her shut the door.

"Fat Amy and I were talking earlier today and I guess I kinda let it get to my head." Clarke says sighing as she moves to stand in between Lexa's legs, careful not to touch her hurt one.

"What were you two talking about?" Lexa asks sliding her hands to rest on Clarke's hips pulling her in closer, enjoying her closeness.

"Just that we have um... we have only made out." Clarke says blushing slightly while Lexa jerks her head up to look at Clarke.

"Oh I uh I see." Lexa says realizing why Clarke was kissing her so hard earlier.

"Does that bother?" Lexa asks as Clarke pushes her back onto the bed.

"I mean I will wait if you want me to," Clarke says straddling Lexa, "but I just remembered how you reacted when I did this." Clarke says running her fingers along Lexa's stomach, causing Lexa to melt.

"It turned me on quite a bit." Clarke whispers before leaning in to kiss Lexa, who happily returns the kiss. Lexa slides her hands under Clarke's shirt, holding her sides. While they continue to kiss, Clarke digs her nails into Lexa's abs lightly, getting a moan out of the brunette.

"Oh god." Lexa mumbles pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath. With Clarke looking down at her like that, her pupils dilated and so much want in her eyes, Lexa can't think.

"I love you." Clarke says to Lexa softly before kissing her.

"I'll always be with you." Lexa says her brain fried as Clarke touches her. Clarke freezes as she hears what Lexa says, getting off her quickly.

"I think you should leave." Clarke says her heart aching all of a sudden. Lexa looks at Clarke confused before she realizes what just happened. She opens her mouth to tell Clarke that of course she loves her too but Clarke doesn't let her.

"Please just leave." Clarke tells her opening her bedroom door. Lexa numbly nods before leaving.

"Of course I fucked that up." Lexa says groaning as she heads back to her room.

* * *

Beca smiles as all the Bellas listen to her mix, even Aubrey seems to approve of it.

"Becs this is great." Chloe says kissing her girlfriend's cheek proudly.

"Thank you." Beca says happily as all the other Bellas seem to agree that the mix was good and they could use this to win.

"Alright. Yes this is good and we can use it. So let's start practicing this." Aubrey says clapping and everyone starts to move. As they start to practice Beca notices that Lexa is standing at the door, watching them. When they take a break Beca heads over.

"Hey what's up?" Beca asks sitting down and Lexa sits down too.

"Clarke told me she loved me." Lexa says looking down at her hands while Beca pats her on the back.

"Well that's great, why don't you look very happy?" Beca asks and Lexa sighs.

"I said, 'I'll always be there for you.' Like what the fuck." Lexa says groaning while Beca can't help but laugh.

"Thats actually realy bad." Beca says looking at her cousin.

"Yeah no shit. She kicked me out of her house and I think we were going to actually do it." Lexa says throwing her hands into the air.

"Yeah that is really bad." Beca says as Fat Amy comes over.

"What's bad? Clarke doesn't seem like she would be bad in bed." Fat Amy says causing Lexa to blush while Beca laughs.

"Clarke told Lexa that she loves her and Lexa said that she will always be there for Clarke." Beca says causing Fat Amy to turn serious.

"Wait you don't love Clarke?" Fat Amy asks and Lexa groans.

"No I do. God do I love her. I just... my brain obviously wasn't working at that very moment." Lexa says blushing.

"Yeah Lexa has loved Clarke for awhile, I'm surprised you didn't tell her earlier." Beca says glancing back at Lexa.

"I just wanted it to be perfect when I told her." Lexa says sighing. "Now she hates me." Lexa says

"You are so dramatic. She just told you that she loves you. She probably just thinks you don't feel the same, so she is mad." Beca says as Lexa covers her face with her hands.

"We could always sing her a song, I am all for getting the band back together." Fat Amy says and Beca smiles.

"No no I'll figure something else out, you two are busy getting ready for your competition." Lexa says standing up and saying bye to her cousin and Fat Amy.

* * *

"Lexa what did you do to Clarke?" Raven asks as Lexa walks into her room. She groans.

"I know, I know. I fucked up really bad." Lexa says feeling defeated causing Raven to step back and look at her.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks as she goes to sit back down beside Anya.

"Of course I'm not! The girl I love is probably going to break up with me because I'm an idiot and can't think when she is touching me." Lexa says throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay chill. First Clarke is not going to break up with you, just fix it because she is like a sad puppy right now." Raven says

"I don't know how I am going to do that." Lexa says plopping on her bed.

"Don't worry, I think I know what you can do to fix this mess." Raven says flashing a smirk at Lexa.

* * *

 **So this chapter is mostly focused on Lexa, but don't worry next chapter will have more of Beca and the Bellas. Tell me what you think about the chapter! Thanks, have a great day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all this chapter is a little late, sorry about that. I wasn't feeling very inspired. I hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke laid in her bed, thinking about all the interactions she had, had with Lexa. Her heart hurt, a small tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her girlfriend, who might not be her girlfriend anymore. Clarke quickly wipes the tear off starting to smile softly as she thinks of one of her favorite memories with Lexa.

* * *

" _Clarke are you going to help me clean your room or just lay there?" Lexa asks as she lays one of Clarke's shirts on Clarke's bed before moving to tickle the blonde._

" _I told you that you didn't have to clean the room." Clarke says getting off the bed so Lexa couldn't continue to tickle her._

" _It's a mess." Lexa says as she moves closer, sliding a hand onto Clarke's hip smiling. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck moving closer, with biting her bottom lip. Lexa starts to hum while she starts to dance with Clarke slightly._

" _We are dancing now?" Clarke asks laughing lightly while looking into Lexa's green eyes._

" _Well you told me to stop cleaning your room. I kind of have wanted to dance with you too." Lexa says a small blush on her cheeks, that Clarke loves. Clarke leans up, pressing a kiss into each cheek._

" _This is nice." Clarke whispers while laying her head down on Lexa shoulder, still moving with the girl._

" _Clarke I-" Lexa starts but is cut off by Raven bursting into the room wondering what they were doing and telling them both that they were coming to the movies with her and Anya._

* * *

Clarke opens her eyes smiling a little brighter. She thinks back to the moment, knowing Lexa was going to tell her that she loves her. Clarke's heart feels lighter as she gets out of her bed and grabs her shoes.

* * *

"Beca." Beca hears groaning as she opens her eyes, looking into bright blue eyes. Chloe smiles leaning in placing a small kiss on her lips.

"How was your nap?" Chloe asks smiling at her smaller girlfriend who looked a bit disoriented at the moment.

"What time is it?" Beca asks sitting up, moving to put her hair into a messy bun. Chloe is in awe of how Beca can just wake up and look beautiful.

"Oh! It's four in the afternoon." Chloe says hopping off the bed and turning to smile to Beca again. She reaches Beca's hand pulling her out of bed too.

"Uh are we going somewhere?" Beca asks standing up straight now. She watches as Chloe smiles and nods.

"Yes. We are going on a date because it has been too long." Chloe says grabbing Beca shoes and passing them to her.

"Okay where are we going?" Beca questions as she works on putting her shoes on. Chloe smirks

"It's a surprise. Hurry up slowpants!" Chloe says grabbing her bag and jacket as she leaves the room, leaving Beca to scramble up after her.

* * *

Fat Amy smiles as she stops Clarke on the street.

"Yo blondie, where are you headed?" Fat Amy asks looking at Clarke.

"To see Lexa. I think she does love me back." Clarke says smiling softly as she says that.

"Yeah no shit. Anyways you can do that later, right now I need your help." Fat Amy says as she starts to pull Clarke in the opposite direction of Lexa's dorm.

"But Amy-" Clarke starts slightly whining but is cut off by Fat Amy.

"No buts Clarke, you can make out with Lexa later." Fat Amy says continuing to drag Clarke.

"I just wanted to make UP with her." Clarke says with a slight blush crawling up her face.

"Yeah which will lead to making out. Come on I really do need help." Fat Amy says and Clarke finally gives in with a sigh.

"Fine what do you need help with?" Clarke asks getting a smirk from Fat Amy

"Well..." Fat Amy starts.

* * *

"Uh where are we?" Beca asks looking around as she follows Chloe down a street.

"It's a street fair." Chloe says happily while smiling looking around. Beca smiles while watching how happy Chloe is.

"You are kind of incredible you know that?" Beca asks watching as Chloe's red hair seems to glow in the sunlight.

"Thank you." Chloe says suddenly shy as she looks over at Beca. She leans over giving Beca a quick kiss.

"You are pretty incredible yourself." Chloe says smiling at her girlfriend.

"Thank you Chlo." Beca says as she takes Chloe's hand once again starting to lead her to different vendors.

"Let's go check out this street fair." Beca says smiling at Chloe who nods excitedly.

* * *

"Amy, how much longer?" Clarke whines as Fat Amy continues to drag her around the city, finding gifts for all of the Bellas.

"Clarke don't whine, it's not very becoming of you." Fat Amy says buying a small fake turntable for Beca. Clarke crosses her arms pouting.

"Fine. So how do you feel about ICCA's?" Clarke asks knowing that they are coming up this weekend. Fat Amy shrugs

"Well I know I'm going to crush it. Beca's mix that we are doing is really good. I think we will win the whole thing." Fat Amy says as they head out of the store, running right into Chloe and Beca.

"Hey nerds." Beca says looking from Fat Amy to Clarke.

"What are you two doing here?" Chloe asks wrapping an arm around Beca's waist smiling as Beca relaxes into her.

"Clarke here wanted to shop, dragged me along." Fat Amy says getting a look from Clarke who she elbows in the side.

"Yeah what she said, I guess." Clarke says before looking at Beca.

"How is she?" Clarke asks Beca nervously, hoping that Lexa is okay.

"I mean not super great. She thinks you are going to break up with her." Beca says crossing her arms.

"I'm going to go see her." Clarke says quickly, looking as Beca nods and Fat Amy sighs, before letting her go.

"Probably a good idea." Beca says watching as Clarke hurries towards the dorm rooms.

* * *

Clarke knocks on the door to Lexa's room, nervously waiting for the door to open. She braces herself when it does.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks softly, green eyes looking into Clarke's blue ones.

"Lexa." Clarke says her eyes running over Lexa, who smiles softly at her.

"Can I come in?" Clarke asks feeling a little better.

"Uh yeah." Lexa says hesitantly, opening the door seeing Raven and Anya working on something to do with a map of the city. Clarke gives Lexa a questionable look.

"Clarke what are you doing here?" Raven asks trying to cover what they are working on.

"I came to see Lexa." Clarke says looking at the map.

"What is this?" Clarke asks watching all three of them look at each other. Finally Lexa looks at Clarke as she nervously rubs the back of her neck.

"We were planning something so I could tell you that, I love you too. Raven and Anya were helping me." Lexa says blushing as she looks at Clarke. Before anyone could say anything else, Clarke moves towards Lexa, kissing her hard. Raven and Anya look at each other before leaving quickly.

"I know you love me too. I'm sorry for overreacting before." Clarke says pulling away resting her forehead on Lexa's. Lexa licks her lips smiling.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say it back to you. I honestly couldn't think when you were touching me like that." Lexa says blushing softly as she reaches behind Clarke's neck pulling her back in for a kiss. Clarke smiles pushing Lexa back onto Lexa's bed, crawling on top of her.

"I love you." Clarke says moving in kissing Lexa hard again, her fingers running up Lexa's shirt.

"I love you too." Lexa says smiling as she slides her hands to Clarke's hips, pulling her down even closer. Lexa' lips reconnect with Clarke's as Clarke runs her hand down Lexa's body.

* * *

"Welcome back to the international Championship of Collegiate A Cappella. This next group, they need no introduction, but I'll do it anyways!"

"Hey." Jesse says coming up behind Beca, making Chloe walk over to where Beca is, putting her arm Beca's waist.

"Uh hey." Beca says to Jesse, still creeped out by him.

"Good luck." He says as the Trebles pass him onto the stage.

"Thanks, you too." Beca says to him trying to be nice. Jesse nods before running onto the stage.

"He creeps me out." Chloe says watching as the Trebles perform. Beca laughs and nods.

"Yeah I know me too. I saw the look on your face before you came over here." Beca says leaning up kissing Chloe softly.

"Hey you two stop kissing and get over here." Aubrey says to them, causing Chloe and Beca to break the kiss, still smiling at each other as they walk over to the rest of the Bellas ready to perform.

"I love you awesome nerds." Beca says as they all huddle up getting ready to perform.

"Yeah, you guys are the best. Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts and that's what matters. Okay let's just smash this. Okay?" Fat Amy says getting nods from everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Barden Bellas!"

* * *

A couple minutes earlier

"Are you nervous?" Clarke asks Lexa who sits up in her chair watching as the Trebles walk onto the stage.

"Yeah for Beca, they deserve to win." Lexa says looking over smiling at Clarke, who was already looking at her.

"Fancy seeing you here again." A voice Lexa wishes she would stop having to hear says.

"Costia, I thought I made it clear that I don't want to ever see you." Lexa says as Clarke grips her hand.

"Oh who is this?" Costia says ignoring Lexa's statement to look over at Clarke. Lexa hates the way Costia is looking at Clarke.

"That is my girlfriend Costia and if you want to leave here without a broken nose, I would suggest you stop looking at her like that, and leave." Lexa says through clenched teeth.

"Yeah sure babe." Costia says rubbing Lexa's hand while moving to sit down beside Lexa. What she doesn't expect is Clarke moving reaching over Lexa and punching her in the nose.

"Oh fuck." Lexa says hearing the crunch of Costia's nose against Clarke's fist.

"Listen, you don't know me, but Lexa is mine. You had your chance and messed it up. You don't get to touch her or even talk to her anymore, you got me?" Clarke asks as she tilts Costia's face up so she can talk to her face. Costia's nose is bleeding as Clarke talks to her.

"Now get out of here." Clarke says patting Costia's cheek before moving back to sit next to Lexa, who was watching her in awe.

"Damn Clarke." Anya says as she watched the whole thing, her, Raven and the rest of their friends sitting behind Lexa.

"How is your hand?" Lexa asks as Clarke sits next to her, looking over her hand.

"It's okay. Bitch had it coming to her." Clarke says leaning in and kissing Lexa hard. Anya taps on their head as the Bellas walk onto the stage.

"We can finish this later." Lexa whispers to Clarke, who blushes. Clarke nods before she rests her head onto Lexa's shoulder watching the girls perform.

* * *

The show ends, with the Bellas winning. Beca pulls Chloe in for a long kiss as they head off the stage.

"Way to go Beca!" Lexa says hugging her cousin

"Yeah nice work ladies." Clarke says to everyone hugging each of them.

"Dude now all you have to do is win your game." Beca tells Lexa as she hugs her back patting her back lightly before letting her go.

"Yeah which reminds me. My parents are coming to watch. They want to have dinner after with us and our girlfriends. Have you told Chloe about you past?" Lexa asks knowing it was a little sensitive to Beca

"I guess I'll have to. I don't think she is going anywhere." Beca says looking at Chloe lovingly. Lexa smiles as she pats Beca's arm.

"Tell her how you feel too." Lexa encourages as the whole group decides to go eat.

"I think that I will. We have been together for awhile." Beca says as Lexa slings her arm over her cousin's shoulder following the group. Lexa smiled, loving how Beca had finally let her walls down and knowing that it had everything to do with Chloe. Lexa was thankful for the redhead, she would have to thank her later.

* * *

The whole gang packed there way into IHop. Clarke tried to keep a hold on Lexa, while Chloe clung to Beca. Fat Amy crawled into a booth with Clarke and Lexa, while Raven sat beside Beca and Chloe leaving Anya to pull a chair up. The other girls, along with Lincoln and Bellamy spread out in the next booth.

"You ladies really did perform great tonight." Lexa says getting a smile from Chloe, Beca and Fat Amy.

"You know I was thinking next year, maybe you should join. We could probably work around your schedule." Beca says looking at her cousin. Lexa blushes slightly.

"I'm not sure how good I would be up there." Lexa says shaking her head, Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa's waist pressing a kiss into her cheek.

"I bet you could do it." Clarke says sweetly.

"Yeah so anyways. What are your plans for next year Chlo?" Lexa asks wanting to get to know the redhead better. Chloe blushes softly as everyone turns their attention on her.

"Well I will be coming back next year too. I fail my Russian Literature class." Chloe says looking slightly embarrassed. Beca moves to look at Chloe.

"You didn't tell me this. I totally thought we were going to have to deal with long distance." Beca says moving closer to Chloe.

"Wait you would try to do a long distance relationship with me?" Chloe asks her eyes brightening as she looks at Beca.

"Yeah duh, I kinda love you." Beca says smiling at the redhead brighter than Lexa had seen Beca smile at anyone.

"I love you too." Chloe says looking like she might cry before pulling Beca into a very passionate kiss. Lexa looks away not wanting to see her cousin make out with a friend of hers.

* * *

The group all decides to go separate ways after they finish eating. Clarke drags Lexa to see some of New York with her. Raven and Anya sneak off, Fat Amy tags along with some of the other Bellas to shop. Chloe watches as Bellamy and Aubrey kiss sweetly before following the Bellas, along with Octavia and Lincoln. Chloe turns to smile at Beca who is smiling at her.

"So I've gotta tell you some things about my past." Beca says slipping her hand into Chloes.

"Okay, I'm all ears." Chloe says as they start walking down the sidewalk.

"When I was younger, my father walked out on my mother and me. It was tough, especially for me because he didn't want me. He just easily left us behind. Anyways a couple years later my mom got really sick, she passed away a couple months later. I was going to be shipped here to stay with my father who didn't want anything to do with me. But thankful my aunt and uncle, Lexa's parents, fought to keep me. They won and I ended up living with them for the rest of my time there. They pretty much saved me. Anyways they are coming here to watch Lexa play soccer, they were kind of upset that I didn't let them know earlier about my thing otherwise they would have been here. I would really love it if you would meet them." Beca finishes looking over to see Chloe who has tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'll meet them." Chloe says stopping and pulling Beca into her, keeping the girl who stole her heart close to her.

"Thank you." Beca says softly wrapping her arms around Chloe snuggling up to the older girl.

* * *

 **So we are very close to the end. Probably one last chapter after this. I was thinking of possibly doing a sequel if you all would like that. Anyways let me know what you think and if you think I should do another one. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! It's been awhile. Life's been kind of a lot lately so I haven't had as much time to write as I would like, I apologize for that. But thank you for sticking with me throughout this story. All the reviews you all have left me definitely brighten my day.**

 **This will be the last chapter but I already have started writing a sequel and if I like it I'll post it, hopefully I'll have some free time to get everything posted. Okay on to the last chapter!**

* * *

Lexa could hear the crowd. She felt the vibration of them stomping deep in her bone. She takes a deep breath in and let's it out, trying to relax.

"Lexa." She hears and opens her eyes to see Octavia standing in front of her. Her eyebrow raised.

"You look pale, you aren't going to pass out are you?" Octavia asks with a teasing smirk on her face while moving Lexa to sit on a bench in the locker room.

"No I'm fine. Just a couple of game nerves." Lexa says trying to settle the feeling in her stomach.

"Well stop worrying so much, we've got a game to win." Octavia says patting Lexa's shoulder.

"I know it's just my parents are here and Clarke is here." Lexa says calming for a second as she pictures those blue eyes.

"I just don't want to let anyone down." Lexa adds on after a second. Octavia nods and sits down besides her.

"Even if we lose, which isn't going to happen, you wouldn't have let anyone down. We are here because of you, you are a great leader." Octavia says getting ready to give the pep talk of her life.

"Your parents are just proud of you for playing and making it this far. Clarke, Well Clarke wasn't even a big fan of soccer until she learned you played. Honestly she stayed up super late learning everything she could about the game. She'll still love you after the game is over, win or lose." Octavia says and Lexa feels her heart swell with love.

"Let's go win that game." Lexa says smiling now at Octavia, color back into her face as the two girls jog out to the field.

"Took you long enough, Commander." Anya says as she meets up with Octavia and Lexa.

"I just needed to be reminded of some things." Lexa says smiling at the two before leading warmup.

* * *

Lexa could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead as she watched how the players moved on the field. She found it soothing how the game would find a rhythm, one she could figure out and almost dance too.

Lexa found herself looking for an open spot for most of the game, and most of the game she found herself covered by a girl or two. She knew this was going to happen, so she found herself calling out plays.

With halftime approaching the game was tied one to one. Lexa knew her team could do better, she needed them to. Her coach, Titus, called a timeout with five minutes left in the half.

"Alright we need to go into the second half with a lead, Lexa is covered so one of you should be open. Find the ball and score damn it!" Lexa's coach says while looking at the players. Lexa found herself searching for the blue eyes that kept her grounded.

Clarke gives her a wide smile when their eyes meet and Lexa feels like she can breath again. She tries to soak in those eyes before looking back at her team.

"Okay Anya, steal the ball if it comes anywhere near you, and get it to Octavia. Octavia, those girls are all over me so I probably won't be open but I think, from watching them, that Madison will be. Madison you just have to score if you get the ball. I know you can do it." She says to a brown haired girl that was on the shyer side.

Lexa coach was by now used to Lexa taking over the huddles, he seemed to almost prefers it that way. He seems happy with the plan and releases the girl to jog back onto the field.

Lexa's eyes wander back to Clarke's as she jogs onto the field. She smiles lightly at her before tuning back into the commander side of herself.

* * *

Clarke's blue eyes watch as the game progresses. She is slightly frustrated that the girls were guarding Lexa so much, she wanted to see Lexa score at least once. She felt like Lexa deserved it.

Clarke is curled in a blanket shared by Raven while they watch the game.

"You nervous about meeting the rents later?" Raven asks looking away from the game. Clarke nods.

"Yeah I'm super nervous, what if they don't like me?" Clarke says letting her worry show to one of her best friends.

"They will love you Clarke, Lexa does. Plus Octavia and I got invited to the dinner too." Raven says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why?" Clarke asks wondering why her two best friends were invited. Raven smiles patting her shoulder.

"Well Anya is really close with the family and I think she talked them into inviting Octavia and Lincoln to the dinner as well. I think Lincoln knew them all before coming here. I don't know wasn't paying that close attention, my focus was on something else." Raven says with a wink causing Clarke to shake her head with a laugh.

Clarke did feel better about going with her close friends. She didn't think to much about it as she is met with the green eyes that make her feel like she weightless.

She smiles at Lexa, loving how she smiles back softly at her before turning serious for everyone else. Clarke loved the idea that Lexa was only that kind of soft for her.

"Oh games back on." Raven says drawing her back to the present just in time to send Lexa another smile for good luck.

* * *

Beca was sitting with Chloe and Lexa's parents chatting about the game.

"Heda isn't getting the ball as much as she used to." Gustus, Lexa's father, says with a gruff tone. Beca shrugs.

"She can make a play to score almost every time she gets the ball. I wouldn't let her touch it either." Beca says while glancing over at Chloe giving her a soft smile.

Chloe got along well with Lexa's parents. Something that Beca didn't find surprising at all, as Chloe was just a likeable person.

"Yes the other team has a good strategy. I still want Heda to get the ball though. It would help her team out." Indra, Lexa's mother, says as she smiles gently at Beca and Chloe's interactions.

"I'm sure Lexa came up with a plan during that timeout." Beca says looking back at the field.

"She was too busy staring at that blonde over there I think."Gustus says with a low chuckle.

"Yeah that's Clarke, Lexa's girlfriend." Beca says laughing. "She's always distracted around Clarke." She adds on.

Beca turns her attention back to the game at the ball is thrown back inbounds. She watches as Anya gets the ball and passes it up to Octavia. She watches as Octavia looks for Lexa to be open but passes it to Madison. She smiles as the ball reaches the back of the opposing net.

She feels Chloe cheering beside her and reaches over to lace their fingers together.

"Becs did you see that goal?" Chloe asks, excited as ever. Beca still finds herself smiling.

"Yeah I did Chlo." Beca says pressing a small kiss into Chloe's cheek, only blushing when she hear Gustus clearing his throat with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Lexa sits down on the bench in the locker room with the rest of her teammates as the half ends. She smiles as they are leading the game two to one.

"Alright great half but with can improve." Titus says. He glances around the room before his eyes stop on Lexa.

"Lexa you need to get open this half, I don't care how just do it." Titus says sternly and Lexa finds herself nodding while elbowing Anya to stop glaring at the guy.

Titus goes over some plays for the rest of the halftime break.

Lexa and Anya stay back as the team goes to warm back up.

"Titus is an asshole sometimes." Anya says as the start walking towards the field. Lexa laughs and nods.

"Yeah not the best coach we've had." Lexa says before feeling hands sliding around her waist. She jumps slightly before catching blue eyes.

"Clarke." She breaths out feeling more relaxed now.

"Lexa." Clarke says smiling with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What are you doing back here?" Lexa asks while seeing that Anya is talking with Raven.

"I wanted to see you." Clarke says pouting slightly and stepping closer to Lexa. Lexa laughs while sliding her hands around Clarke's waist and pulling her in for a hug.

"Eww Lexa you stink." Clarke says trying to pull away but Lexa keeps a tight hold on her. Clarke fights for a couple more seconds before sighing and giving up.

"You love it." Lexa says teasingly while pulling away enough to see Clarke's face. Clarke wrinkles her nose.

"No I love you." She says before kissing the tip of Lexa's nose. Lexa smiles a soft smile after hearing Clarke tell her she loves her.

"I love you Clarke." She says softly before kissing her lips.

"Good score me a goal than." Clarke says after they pull away from the kiss.

"Okay I will." Lexa says, not one to back down from a challenge. She kisses Clarke once more before saying bye and dragging Anya back out to the field. This half was going to be hers.

* * *

The half progressed with Lexa not getting open as much as she wants. She had yet to get that goal she told Clarke she would get for her, which frustrated her.

"Alright that goal set us back. We need to get a goal in the next ten minutes so we can win this game." Lexa says jogging next to Octavia.

"Lexa you need to get open, I can get the ball but I need you to help me out." Octavia says clearly exhausted and brushing her fly away hairs out of her face.

"Okay just get the ball, I'll think of something." Lexa says determined to get open for her team.

Lexa gets into her spot on the side of the field two girls jogging over to try to block her from getting the ball. As the ball is thrown in bounds to Octavia, Lexa uses her speed to dart right between the two girls.

"Come on Octavia see me." Lexa mutters to herself knowing she can't stay open for long. Almost as Octavia hears her, she makes eye contact and passes the ball downfield right to Lexa.

"Finally." Lexa says as her foot hits the ball for one of the only times she's touched the ball all game. She quickly makes her way through the defense and smiles as she kicks the ball one final time, watching the goalkeeper miss and the ball sailing through the net.

"Yes Lexa!" Lexa hears Octavia before she sees her. She smiles as she gives Octavia a hug.

"Nice pass as always. Now all we have to do is run the clock down and this game is ours." Lexa says finally feeling like they could win.

* * *

As the time runs down for the rest of the game, so does the energy as the other team as Lexa's team keeps control of the ball after making a steal.

As the final buzzer goes off Lexa is jumped on by Anya and then Octavia.

"We fucking did it!" Anya says smiling big along with Octavia. The fans rush onto the field and Lexa finds herself crowded by her family. The only person missing was Clarke.

Lexa glances around and spots Clarke still sitting on the bleachers with a smile on her face just watching everyone.

Lexa makes her way through the crowd and jogs to Clarke.

"Great game Commander." Clarke says to her as Lexa sits beside her in the bleachers.

"Why aren't you out there?" Lexa asks moving to kiss Clarke's cheek gently before looking at the girl who held her heart.

"I figured I would let you have some time with your family to celebrate before we celebrate together. You did score that goal for me." Clarke says reaching over and lacing their fingers together.

"You told me to." Lexa says before leaning in and kissing Clarke's soft lips.

"I love you but get back out there, it looks like they are about to hand out the trophy." Clarke says smiling before kissing Lexa once more.

"Okay, I love you too. I'll pick you up for dinner tonight." Lexa says with a smile before hoping off the bleachers and jogging back over to her family who was waiting for her.

"Good game cous." Beca says with a somewhat nice smile and Chloe on her arm. Lexa smiles and hugs Beca and then both of her parents.

"Why don't you bring that girlfriend of yours over here?" Gustus asks Lexa and Lexa finds herself blushing.

"You'll meet her tonight dad." Lexa says smiling as she looks around her whole family, liking having them there with her to celebrate.

The team is awarded the trophy and somehow Lexa finds herself being lifted onto the shoulders of her teammates as the fans cheer.

* * *

Lexa took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she felt her heart pumping abnormally fast. She could do this, she totally can.

Except maybe she couldn't and her parents would send Clarke running. That would not be good at all.

Lexa's parents tended to be, intimidating. They were very fierce, probably warriors in a past life. So the thought of her sweet Clarke meeting them caused some heart palpitations.

"Lexa move your ass. Moms going to be pissed if we are late." Beca says from across the room where she was currently lounging, Chloe curled up into her side.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Lexa says and tries to stop her hands from shaking so she could tie her hair up into a ponytail.

"Stop worrying so much. The rents will love Clarke and they definitely already love you, I know I do." Beca says, the last part to Chloe, who's who face lights up when she hears Beca tell her that she loves her.

"I love you too Beca." Chloe says in a soft voice before hearing a throat clear, blushing to see Lexa standing in front of them waiting.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late and Clarke is never early." Lexa says as she texts Clarke quickly hoping she is ready to go.

"Anya and Raven are meeting us there with Octavia and Lincoln, so let's go get your girl." Beca says getting up, pulling Chloe up with her.

The drive to Clarke's place was pretty uneventful except for the fact that Chloe and Beca were singing together. Lexa still was in awe of how two people could sound so good together.

Lexa knocks on Clarke's door and all her breath leaves her lungs as Clarke opens the door and smiles at her.

"Clarke you look beautiful." Lexa says as she steps forward and pulls Clarke closer to her body, kissing her softly.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." Clarke says with a light blush on her cheeks. Her arms are wrapped around Lexa's neck, pulling her in for a hug.

"Okay let's go, my parents won't be super happy if we are late." Lexa says before lacing her fingers with Clarkes and quickly taking her to Chloe's car where her and Beca were waiting.

* * *

The restaurant was nicer than what Clarke was expecting and as she walked in her nerves shot up even higher.

"Hey relax, my parents are going to love you." Lexa says with a small smile on her face while she rubs the back of Clarke's hand with her thumb.

"I'm just a little nervous, I'll be fine." Clarke says walking closer to Lexa as the hostess leads them to the table where Lexa's parents were waiting.

"Aww there is little Heda and Beca." Gustus says as they enter the back room where the table they were at for the night was.

"Hey mom, dad." Beca says giving both Gustus and Indra a hug before Chloe steps up to hug them both as well.

"Hello again." Chloe says cheerfully before moving to sit beside Beca.

"Hey mom and dad this is Clarke, my girlfriend." Lexa says smiling as she rests her arm around Clarke's waist, happy to introduce her to her parents.

"Nice to meet you Clarke." Gustus says moving to pull Clarke into a big hug. Lexa blushes.

"Dad don't crush her." Lexa says trying to pull Clarke away from her dad, she hears Clarke start laughing and relaxes a bit.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gustus." Clarke says patting the big guys back before stepping back into Lexa's side.

"Yes Clarke, it is nice to meet you. It's good to see our little Heda so happy again." Indra says as she shakes Clarke's hand. Lexa leads Clarke to their seats in between Beca and Anya.

* * *

The dinner progresses and everyone easily gets along. Lexa smiles as she has all of her favorite people in one room together.

"Lex." Clarke says softly, pulling her attention from just enjoying the feel of everyone to Clarke.

"Yes?" Lexa asks as she looks over at Clarke. Lexa swoons as she sees that soft smile of Clarke's directed right at her.

"I just love you." Clarke says as she slides her hand onto Lexa's knee. Lexa melts against her touch and smiles even wider.

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa says before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Clarke's cheek.

The evening gets later while Lexa's parents go around the table and talks to Anya,Lincoln, Lexa, and Beca's significant others. Much to the protest of all of them.

"So Clarke what are your plans for the future?" Indra asks while she sips on her drink smiling softly at Clarke. Clarke tightens her grip on Lexa's knee, knowing this part of the night was going to come soon. Lexa slides her hand on top of Clarke's trying to get her to relax.

"Well right now I'm majoring in Biology and Art. I have a deep passion for both of them, but I do think I will go to Med school and go that route, but possibly open a gallery later in life." Clarke says with a smile as she looks at Indra and Gustus but then over at Lexa, who smiles back at her.

"Being a healer is an excellent career path but I also like how you are also pursuing another passion of yours. It's very admirable." Indra says before moving on to Raven. Clarke feels very relaxed as she moves to lean into Lexa more.

"See nothing to worry about." Lexa says softly into Clarke's ear as they pause the drilling to order dessert.

* * *

Once the meal is over everyone says bye to Lexa's parents, Lexa and Beca promising to see them tomorrow as it was their last day in town. Everyone goes their separate ways with their significant other after that.

"So where are you thinking of going?" Lexa asks as she pulls Clarke's jacket onto her shoulders more. Clarke smiles at her as she reaches down, grabbing Lexa's hand.

"Well we still have to celebrate for your win, and I've got a couple ideas." Clarke says with a smile and mischievous twinkle in her eyes that makes Lexa's stomach flutter.

"Lead the way." Lexa says smiling before kissing Clarke lightly.

"Gladly." Clarke says before pulling Lexa with her to her place to celebrate the win.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter! Tell me what you thought and keep an eye out for a sequel!**

 **Thank you all again for being a part of this story!**


End file.
